Chronicles of the Maelstrom Slayers GAIDEN: Miracle of the Maelstrom
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Two-shot AU prologue story. Naruto was supposed to end the war. Kaguya was defeated, but a Maelstrom never rests... What happens as the most unpredictable ninja causes the world to again go through a change, as an old comrade reveals his true colors, a goddess from old intervenes, and new battle lines are drawn? A Miracle can change the world of Naruto, but how...?
1. Rise of the Immortals

**-Authors' Welcoming Notes**

**SoulEmbrace2010:** Yōkoso minna-san, to **Chronicles of the Maelstrom**, my first collaboration series with fellow Naruto crossover fanfic euthanasist Rixxell Stryfe. This was born from my planned Naruto x Attack on Titan and Naruto x Code Geass crossovers stories in my Naru EX Unleashed -Immortal Side- series. Rixxell was interested and became my beta-reader for the stories, until our frequent discussions about connecting them led to creating a new series that is, Chronicles of the Maelstrom, leading me and him into becoming co-authors. For two years, give or take, we went back and forth on the details of the series, from Naruto canon alterations and how the wham revelations from the Naruto canon will fit into the series, to the alternate ending of the Fourth Shinobi World War and which Naruto girls and crossovers will be in his harem. Letting the Naruto manga end (and not caring about Part 3 mini-series with the new generation) was worth the wait. So read, enjoy, review, and vote in the poll afterwards!

**Rixxell Stryfe:** First off, this is story is not following the canon of Naruto. This prologue twoshot will not cover changes in the basic canon that were adapted for our purposes. We will however explain things via flashback as time goes on in the later stories to follow the Chronicles timeline. Other things that you will see in this chapter are purposely placed and need little explanation as they fall in line with other pieces of Soul's work, but at the same time there will be many things that just jump right out and saying 'What the fuck is this shit?' Please bear with us, as thing will be explained over time. Though considering the resident mindfuck that this very idea hails from, do try and keep any flames to a minimum while hopefully providing thoughts as to where we went wrong.

After all, running so many different animes all into the same universe over the course of history is sure to make anybody question if it could be or more aptly, should be done. Hell the entire course of planning how things would fit timeline wise into the plots to come was hard work, but 2+ years of planning while waiting for that thrice damned War arc to finish sure has brought many, many twisted ideas from my mind. And that doesn't even cover things from the likes of Soul's backlog... Enjoy and please leave reviews, I need to know what people might not understand:)

* * *

**Part I of II: Rise of the Immortals**

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds)**

Uzumaki Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief as he sheathed his Ryujin (Dragon Blade). He, along with the newly reunited team of Team 7 consisting of him, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura has done it, much to his sensei's, the Rikudou Sennin, and the Edo Kage's relief.

After crossing different dimensions of all kinds, together they defeated the creator of those said dimensions: the Rabbit Goddess and the progenitor of chakra, Ootsutsuki Kaguya; and pretty much saved the world.

Looking above him, he smirked as the portal to the dimension where he and Sasuke sealed Kaguya closed, leaving nothing but the sky.

"**You did it, kit. You really did it.**" Yang Kurama said, making Naruto turn around to see the nine freed Bijuu looking down at him.

"I had…help. You guys, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura…even Sasuke." Naruto humbly admitted, jerking a thumb at his team.

"Please. You couldn't have done anything without me, dobe." Sasuke countered as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I accomplished a lot of things without you. It's no surprise you don't even know my track record as usual, teme." an annoyed Naruto countered and clicked his tongue.

By track record, Naruto meant the track record he would've never have gotten if he was a naïve knucklehead shinobi who stood out in orange. A lot of outcomes changed because of that fact.

"Your track record is nothing compared to mine. After all, I am an Uchiha." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Drop it, Naruto. Sasuke-kun is right, you know." Sakura told him as Naruto facepalmed while Kakashi looked sorry for Naruto, knowing what Sasuke and Sakura said wasn't true.

"Yep. Vintage Team 7." Kakashi noted, shaking his head.

"Just to clarify, did I just save the world with fellow ninja…or total glory hounds?" Naruto wondered outloud, irking this original teammates, "You know what? I don't care."

"**And you shouldn't, kit.**" Yin Kurama agreed from within Naruto.

"Even while you don't get along, your teamwork against my mother was superb. It's even more remarkable that a ninja would be able to befriend Bijuu." Ootsutsuki Hagoromo, the Rikudou Sennin said, watching Naruto with a smile.

"He's my son after all." Namikaze Minato said with pride.

"Thanks Sage-jii, tou-san. Now to free everyone else from the Mugen Tsukuyomi." Naruto said, clapping his hands and looked over to Sasuke, "Teme, you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you. But since I saw you turned over a new leaf, no pun intended, I trust you to help me in freeing everyone, right? My chakra and your Rinnegan is need for this."

"…"

"Sasuke?" Hagoromo asked, narrowing his eyes as he felt something…odd.

"Let me think about it." Sasuke finally replied, with Kakashi and Sakura looking confused while Naruto did not look happy.

"I'm sorry but, did you just say that you'll "think about it"? What is there to think about?! We have to get everyone out before they get turned to more White Zetsu!" Naruto raged, thinking about his precious friends, while his initial wariness of Sasuke joining the Shinobi Alliance returned with full force.

"I know, but now that I think about it, it's a kindness to leave them be than what I had planned originally when we free them."

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Uchiha?" Senju Tobirama asked as his distrust of Uchiha started to return with due to Sasuke's words.

"Oi, teme. What exactly are you planning? I want to believe that you don't have a hidden agenda, but with the way you're acting…"

"Don't take it personally dobe, but you and the rest were just a means to an end."

"For what?!"

"...For me to kill the Five Kage."

"…"

Naruto groaned as Hagoromo looked disappointed, Kakashi looked shocked, and Sakura was surprised at her love's bold statement.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan blazed while he looked at the Bijuu.

"It...can't...be. You mean to tell me this is your answer?!" Hashirama asked, dishardened.

"Also…Bijuu. You are under my control!" Sasuke declared with a grin.

"Sasuke, stop this at once!" Sarutobi Hiruzen called out to him, but Sasuke paid him and the others no mind.

"**You bastard!**" Yang Kurama yelled and tried to attack, but was put under trance along with the rest of the Bijuu.

"He put the Bijuu in a trance, just from one glance!" Hagoromo said angrily and looked at Sasuke, "You said that you wanted to take your brother's path and protect Konoha, but I didn't think you meant this! Now I see. You just wanted-"

"That's right, power. Power to revive my clan and do anything and everything." Sasuke said, with Sakura looking at him with awe.

"For. Fuck's. Sake! Is there even one Uchiha among your clan that isn't a complete asshole like Mikoto-san and Itachi?! This isn't funny anymore!" Naruto snapped as he whipped out his Ryujin with the Wind Orb equipped.

Naruto's history with the Uchiha clan and its was anything but pleasant. The only shining lights in it was ironically Sasuke's family: his brother Itachi Uchiha and their mother, Mikoto Uchiha, the latter who saved him when the rest of the ill-temper members of the clan attacked him when he was only seven-years-old. When she was killed in the Uchiha Massacre, Naruto couldn't believe that it was Itachi, who was one of his ANBU protectors at the time, killed Mikoto along with everyone else. Then Itachi himself, who was aligned with Akatsuki, attempted to kidnap him when he was 12, and Naruto had to fight him and his partner off until Sasuke arrived, followed by Jiraiya. But Itachi meant well when Naruto learned his true allegiance.

It was three Uchiha the Uzumaki had major issues with.

Sasuke Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha, a fellow Konoha shinobi Naruto thought he could call a friend and a brother, only to see his true nature mere months after their formation as Team 7; a power-hungry glory hound who prefers to grab power instead of earn it in order to kill Itachi and believes firmly in his father's teachings that the Uchiha are the elite of the elite, as well as the belief that only an Uchiha can kill another Uchiha. Because of his jealousy of Naruto, who is the complete opposite of him and actually worked for his strength, he fled the village, with Naruto close to retrieving him until Kabuto interfered and took him. It appeared that Orochimaru had reined in Sasuke's childish personality but he was still the same until he took out Itachi. When he arrived to help out the Shinobi Alliance, he was like a different person, and dared to proclaim that he'll become Hokage. And now that Sasuke revealed his true intentions for joining the Shinobi Alliance, Naruto was right that he hasn't changed at all.

Obito Uchiha, a former Konoha shinobi who was a student of Naruto's father and Kakashi's teammate revealed to be the true leader of the Akatsuki under the name of the goofball Tobi. At first, Naruto respected the memory of Obito due to the creed he passed on to Kakashi: "Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than trash." However, all that respect went out the window when Naruto broke Tobi's mask, revealing Obito underneath it, and discovered he was the one responsible for Kurama's attack on Konoha; the reason why Naruto had no parents growing up. It was why Obito was no longer of this world by Naruto's hands with the help of the Shinobi Alliance. Even Obito being the Juubi Jinchuuriki didn't spare Obito of Naruto's wrath, as his actions were the direct cause of Naruto's suffering in Konoha.

Madara Uchiha, a powerful shinobi on par with the Shodaime Hokage Senju Hashirama, former Patriarch of the Uchiha clan whose time has long passed, another puppet mastermind of the entire Fourth Shinobi World War who was reincarnated via Edo Tensei, and then later Rinne Tensei. Naruto didn't have a problem with Madara other than the fact that he was a total asshole, and almost felt sorry for him when Black Zetsu betrayed him and revived Kaguya; with the keyword being, almost. Now Madara was lying on the ground, unmoving, his body finally drained of energy and life due in part to being Kaguya's puppet vessel.

"Besides, what's the big attraction for killing Tsunade-baachan, Gaia-chan, Mei-chan, Raikage-jii, and Tsuchikage-jii?! I thought you were over your revenge since the truth of your clan's massacre is out and you now want to become Hokage!" Naruto said as he glared at the Uchiha.

"A while ago yes, it was for revenge and destruction. But now I want to destroy and rebuild upon the ashes to rule. This time, I want a revolution!" Sasuke said as he turned menacing.

"A revolution?" Naruto and Kakashi asked, confused.

"It's the past and current Kage, who have made the world what is today. That's why I'm gonna become the Supreme Daimyo of the Elemental Countries and change everything, by any means necessary!" Sasuke said as he turned his back to everyone, forming a hand seal, "**Chibaku Tensei**!"

The ground started to shake. Then the incapacitated Bijuu were encased in large spheres created from the Earth and lifted into the air.

"Now that the Bijuu are taken care of, the only obstacle left... is you Naruto." Sasuke says just as Naruto lands in front of him.

Naruto sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm going to give you one chance, one fucking chance, to let the Bijuu go, and forego this new ambition of yours. We now have a chance for peace between the five lands, and I won't let you ruin it!"

"Like you have the power to stop me." Sasuke laughed as she took out his signature chokuto, the Sword of Kusanagi, and pointed it at Naruto.

"Naruto, I leave this to you. You're the only one who can stop this." Hagoromo told Naruto, who nodded.

"I know. Sasuke however, isn't so lucky. I'm going to deal with him like I should've done during out last three encounters at the Valley of the End, Orochimaru's Hideout, and that bridge in the Land of Iron." Naruto said and twirled the Ryujin around his finger.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura said as she leapt forward and grabbed his arm, "We should let Sasuke-kun do this. I always believed that he should be more than Hokage! He will make an excellent ruler of the Elemental Countries and can maintain the peace!"

"Are you even listening to yourself, Sakura?! You're not sounding like a Konoha shinobi who wants what is best for Konoha! Are you betraying Tsunade-baachan?! Do you even remember what she taught you over the 3 years?" Naruto snarled as he jerked his arm away from her grip.

"So what if I am? She, along with the other Kage, declared Sasuke-kun a criminal just because he went to go kill his clan's killer!"

"Because he is a criminal, you idiot, and he still is now! He ran away from the village that practically gave him everything on a gold platter, automatically making him a missing-nin, and sided with Orochimaru all for some power! He could've come back after he killed Itachi, but he didn't, instead joining the Akatsuki and attacked the Land of Lightning to retrieve Killer Bee, with the final nail in the coffin being his attack on the Kage Summit! And now he plans to kill the Kage! I'm not gonna let that happen, and you shouldn't either! But the question is, whose side are you on, Sakura?"

"If I had to choose between you Naruto-baka and Sasuke-kun, then its Sasuke-kun's-" Sakura started to say before she was hit in the back of the neck by a chop from Kakashi.

"Somehow, I knew that was going to be her answer." Kakashi mused as he set Sakura down on the ground.

"Hm. At least she knows who the winning team is." Sasuke said before rushing at Naruto, "Allow me to show you!"

Naruto blocked Sasuke's strike, "Time to end this!"

* * *

**(Dimensional Abyss)**

Ootsutsuki Kaguya awoke in a white void. All around her was empty, silent, and seemingly cold. Suddenly she remembered what she was doing a few short moments before, as she had finally realized her longtime goal only to have it taken away by the infernal incarnations of her grandchildren. As she thought this, a viewing screen appeared nearby, showing the two fighting where the Shinju is in the area.

Upon this realization, Black Zetsu awoke himself and said, "**This is where we can begin anew. If the incarnations of Ashura and Indra can't even bring themselves together after defeating you mother, there is no way the world will ever come together as one.**"

"You may be right my child, but this is still meaningless if you are trapped here with me this time. Is there anything we can do with the Shinju to begin the next cycle as of now? All those husks still trapped in their dreams should allow for at least one prospective host."

"**Yes mother, in fact there is a perfect host among the gathered. One in fact who holds the Shinju in his very veins. Your army was bolstered through this man, so he would make an excellent host to use.**"

"Well, what are you waiting for, my son? Go forth and claim the host!"

Black Zetsu complied and detached himself from Kaguya, sliding through the cracks of the moon sphere before he found a gap and squeezed through it. Using the same method he used when Kaguya was first sealed, he escaped to the standard dimension. Zetsu was left unaware that at the very minute he left, another being was watching his every movement and chose to grab the attention of the now alone Rabbit Goddess.

"Hello dear sister, it has been oh so long since we last spoke. Has the parasite truly gone or we will be expecting company soon? I'd like to get this out of the way before I begin my other business." questioned a pink haired woman with blue eyes and wearing silver armor and wielding a transforming gunblade and shield.

"I know that voice, but where… It's you! The Goddess of the World, Lightning! When you disappeared, I thought you were lost to the sands of time!" Kaguya said as the goddess called Lightning smirked.

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I simply took a...vacation, so to speak. But now I'm back to see the world all screwed up thanks to you and your decision to trust that parasite. Why? Not that I don't mind, fighting is my best skill." Lightning stated as she folded her arms, adopting her usual annoyed look.

"Parasite? What are you talking about Lightning. I am merely looking out for my son just as he is for me. He has done a much better job than my other children, who felt it necessary to seal me away for all time. My very being was stolen from me! How I can just sit idly by and watch the world take everything from me without even remembering my name? No, Zetsu truly is the only child of mine and I will do everything in my power to ensure he and I are well protected."

Lightning adopted a sneer as she listened to Kaguya. "Protected? If what you call protected is being sealed away for all eternity as protected, then you are doing a fantastic job. Also, why would the world want to remember your name when you made it your duty to enslave everyone in existence? The best thing that parasite brought you was the very idea to eat from the Shinju to begin with, but look where that ended up taking you. No sister, you don't need to live with that filth and if I need to lay the smack down to get you to understand, I'll gladly cut the memory from your very soul!", Lightning took her Gunblade and extended it in a basic combat stance.

"I'll like to see you try, Savior!" Kaguya screamed as she flared her power and broke through the moon sphere holding her, revealing herself with her Bone Pulse ability activated.

She floated down, giving off a murderous aura as she landed, and crouched down.

**Play "Blinded by Light" -Long Version- from Final Fantasy XIII**

"Keh. Let's see how well you fight without that blasted parasite you believe is your son. For that matter, why would you want to think of it as your son? It isn't even human..." Lightning said as light enveloped her form until she was now clad in her red and black Equilibrium+ Garb with sunglasses with a her Crimson Blitz Ultima Weapon sword and her large Night Lotus Ultima Shield equipped.

"He may not be here by my side..." Kaguya said she rushed at Lightning, "But I am known as the Demon for a reason!" Kaguya activated her Byakugan and then sent forth a volley of bone bullets as she shot out her hands in an attempt to catch Lightning off guard. She had little luck as Lightning seemed to be expecting such a play since she batted them away with her sword, but Kaguya did catch her off guard by the sudden growth of bone from both hands at her fingernails, presenting them as a means to combat Lightning's blade. Kaguya reached forward with her left hand to slash at Lightning's face, purposely missing in favor of bringing her right hand in a stabbing motion directly for Lightning's stomach.

As Kaguya landed the blow, Lightning quickly burst out a Cure spell while effortlessly swinging her gunblade, focusing on using a Sparkstrike skill. Channelling the Sparkstrike, Lightning pressed the advantage as she slashes at Kaguya, then spun around with a Thunder Blitz, striking Kaguya multiple times.

Kaguya grunted as lightning arced on her body, and retaliated with a Shinra Tensei, knocking Lightning back. Lightning landed on her feet and raised her shield when Kaguya closed the gap between them and lashed out with the sharp bones sticking out of her body. Lightning grit her teeth as the bone impacted her shield and pressed forward, leaving an opening that allowed Lightning to get away with Flash Step and switch her garb back to the Knight of Etro Garb.

"You're still as good now as you were in days long past Lightning. How is it you still maintain such skill when you obviously are out of practice? I can see that you are somewhat slow to react, but I can't tell whether it is you holding back on me or if you simply can't keep up," Kaguya taunted.

Shifting her Gunblade to Gun Mode, Lightning fired at Kaguya. The Rabbit Goddess was not expecting such a response, which allowed Lightning to Flash right in front while simultaneously switching Garb to Miqo'te executing the Magic Slash attack, causing low damage despite the power output. Lightning knew this would happen however, as Magic Slash only reaches peak damage after breaking through all defenses. The idea was more a feint, as she swiftly followed through with another Schema shift, going directly to her Soldier of Peace Schema, and blasted Kaguya with an Artemis's Arrows attack sending Kaguya flying back.

As Kaguya got up from the devastating attack, she looked back to Lighting who was already going back to her Knight of Etro garb, seemingly intent on finishing Kaguya in the next attack. Kaguya smirked, "I am the Rabbit Goddess! I am Yami! Don't think you can take me down so easily dear sister, as I will never bow down to you or anyone ever again!" Kaguya then readied her own attack, Eighty Gods Vacuum attack, sending a massive number of chakra fists out at Lightning, who was coming at Kaguya intent on using her Army of One attack.

Kaguya's assault hit Lightning time and time again, but Lightning was not to be denied. Lightning finally got to Kaguya's position and lashed out with 15 consecutive strikes before Kaguya exploded in a bone shower, hitting Lightning multiple times all across her body. Lightning fell to the floor, Kaguya then came out standing above her whilst several Truth-Seeking Balls appeared around her. Kaguya smirked, "And this is goodbye", before sending out all the Truth-Seeking Balls at the fallen Goddess.

Suddenly Lightning shouted, "**Elementaga Ultima!**", unleashing a stream of powerful elemental attacks and spells that collided with the Truth Seeking Balls and caused everything to go dark.

* * *

**(Akasha Crossroads)**

**Play "Towagatari" ~El Ragna/Hikari no Uta~ by Nana Mizuki from Cross Ange**

The two goddesses opened their eyes to find themselves in a mysterious hovering temple-like structure floating above the night sky with a vast blue-green ocean on the bottom.

"Where are we? This isn't one of my dimensions! Where have you taken us?" Kaguya asked, looking around the unknown space in confusion.

"This isn't my doing, so your guess is as good as mine." Lightning replied dryly, the answer not pleasing Kaguya in the slightest, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it."

"You never like anything or anyone who's not your family and friends."

"Touche, miss 'I wanna eat a chakra fruit to gain power with which to force everyone into peace.' At least I've changed after all these years. And don't get me started on your sons!"

"My sons betrayed me! They fought me and sealed me away! Their own mother! What kind of sons do that to their own family?!"

"Gee, I don't know. You never stopped to wonder why they would do such a thing? Maybe it had something to do with causing natural disasters on those who insulted you and your rule, with innocents getting caught in the crossfire! How many children have you made orphans?! For all you know, one of Naruto's own ancestors was among them! And keep in mind, Naruto happens to be one of your own sons' descendants..." Lightning stated with all the irony she could muster.

"Silence, sister! It was all necessary! The people had to learn that crossing me had dire consequences for them, and everyone else! When it comes to power, no one was above me!"

Kaguya frankly couldn't understand why Lightning was getting so upset with her methods. Humanity by nature was a warring race and the best way to stop war was with fear. That's what Zetsu always told her and it was what she had seen work best.

"And there's why. Power can only get you so far in life. I've met people in the past, back when I was human, who paid the price for wanting more than they had for their own benefit at the cost of other people's lives."

"But...I kept them safe!"

"What good is keeping the people safe when your own abuse of power cost them their lives? What good is keeping them safe when you turn them into the husks of White Zetsu? How is all that keeping them safe, huh?! You might as well be a fal'Cie!" Lightning didn't quite understand the term at first, but as she said it she was shocked as if she was completely forgetting something.

"And you think you can do better than me?!"

"Yes. If I were you after you ate that chakra fruit, I would keep the people safe while smiting those that threaten the people's livelihood without anyone else getting involved. And I sure as hell wouldn't let all that power get to my head and be manipulated by that piece of crap blob that is Black Zetsu!"

"...Tell me Light, why is it you don't like Zetsu? I mean, yes you are correct in how I seem off somewhat in his presence, and yes I do understand that he is not my own child, but it almost seems as if you hold something personal against him entirely unrelated to myself."

"When I am near Zetsu, for some reason I just feel something. Something I know I should be aware of, but yet I can't explain it. Somehow I feel this might be attributed to this worlds' creation, but sadly my mind draws a blank from anything prior. That said, I know Zetsu is not who he claims to be, if he has claimed to be anyone at all. This alone makes him untrustworthy and therefore by all regards, someone I must eliminate."

"If it is connected to the creation of the world, then doesn't that mean Zetsu is somehow connected to the Shinju? You yourself said that the Shinju must never be touched before I ate the fruit and I met Zetsu only after my own children were beginning to turn against me."

"And in turn, whispered honey-sweet words into your ear, therefore starting to manipulate you. And like a fool, you believed him after even thinking that you knew him in that short time."

"But his words...reminded me of my late lover, Homura. Then once he bonded with me, he changed his word patterns to that of a loving son. I didn't see anything wrong with such a shift, frankly what with how the world began to view me after eating the Chakra Fruit and the way both my children began to go on with their lives against my own wishes for what I felt should happen in the world."

Lightning frowned at that. This description of Zetsu sounded familiar, like someone she knew from the past, but like she said, she drew a blank on that.

"Lightning… was what I doing all this time wrong? Now that Black Zetsu is gone, I'm starting to realize how much I changed."

"Yes, you started out well, kind and caring, but somewhere along the way, you became drunk with power, which alienated you from your sons, and that when Black Zetsu struck. But you have a chance to start over, to help make things right. Black Zetsu is now gone from your being and you're free. It your call to decide what you want to do from now on."

"My choice? I know if I make the wrong one, you'll attack me again. Then again, I'd probably deserve it. After the destruction of my original world, I took my clan to a new one to start over, only to find it filled with war, chaos, destruction, and death. No one answered to the cry of a hero, and Hell reigned on Earth. After the years of fighting, I alone answered the cries for help and ate the Shinju's fruit, and with my newfound power, ended the chaos and brought peace. And like they say, the rest is history..."

"Yes, but it is through such experiences that truly shape a person. Even now with all that hardship, you know deep down what you want to do. I can see it in your eyes, you want to meet with the man who saved you, even if he doesn't know how he did so. Uzumaki Naruto is a special person. I have looked at his soul time and time again near the end of my 'vacation', and yet even I can't see what the future holds for the world with him leading it. I can't even see the future period in regards to anything Naruto touches anymore. The one concrete future I did have suddenly vanished for reasons I cannot even begin to explain and I find myself wanting to meet with this man that has even Gods wondering. What say you sister?"

"Yes, I think you may be onto something. As long as I've known you, nothing has ever slipped your grasp of understanding, so if this human who is my descendent is something special, I believe it is worth following your lead."

Suddenly a bright light shone, and something appeared at the bottom of a stairway. Both Goddesses went forward and disappeared, never noticing that their entire conversation was heard by an unknown third party.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)**

"Where did this all go wrong?" Hatake Kakashi wondered to himself as he, Hagoromo, and the Edo Kage watched Naruto and Sasuke fight to the death.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the former Third Hokage, picked this moment to interject. "Frankly Kakashi, I may be wrong in this, but chances are likely that Sasuke always had this in him from the moment he woke up after his clan was killed all those years ago. Fugaku's way of raising him didn't help either. I don't think anything we might have done barring killing him before he became a ninja would have prevented this."

Senju Tobirama followed up on this, "We never should have let him leave the Naka Shrine below his former clan's grounds. The Uchiha clan has never shown me a good reason to give them more chances. I only went along with you on this brother for the good of the village."

"I think we made the right decision brother. There still may be some chance Naruto can stop him without completely ending the Uchiha clan here and now, but either way, Naruto's resolve here seems to show me that he will do what is necessary should it be required." Senju Hashirama said proudly.

Namikaze Minato just looked on at his son's battle silently, the very world on the line. There was no need to comment on his former students' disciples, because one way or another everything would be settled here.

The Rikudo Sennin, Ootsutsuki Hagaromo was standing beside the Fourth Hokage also watching the battle keeping his thoughts to himself. This whole ordeal with his children's rivalry was tearing the world apart and he had almost thought that he had found the chosen generation. Sadly, this was not to be and even his transcendence of time seemed to be without answer as to what may come.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

**Play "The Only Thing I Know For Real" -Original Version- from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

Naruto pushed Sasuke back and ducked under a Fireball Jutsu. It was a distraction, as Sasuke flashed forward to try and decapitate Naruto's head. Naruto blocked it before leaping forward and delivered a headbutt to Sasuke's head. Sasuke tumbled back as Naruto pressed forward, twirling the Ryujin and tried to stab his former teammate. Sasuke growled and blocked every attempt until he parried and struck Naruto with a kick, with Naruto using the momentum of the kick to slash at Sasuke's side.

It was just a scratch, much to the Uchiha's annoyance and he was forced to move back as Naruto fired off winged-shaped Wind Chakra Blades. Sasuke channeled Lightning chakra through his chokuto, but due to the relationship between Wind and Lightning, it failed to help him as the Wing Blade knocked him back and left bleeding gashes on his upper body. '_What an amateur mistake! The dobe must be getting to me in some way_', Sasuke thought, as Naruto tried to take advantage of the opening.

"**Shinra Tensei!**"

Naruto was blasted off his feet and was sent skidding along the ground.

"Dammit." Naruto muttered as he swiped his mouth of blood as Sasuke smiled his signature Uchiha smirk.

"Like I'd let you get close to me again." Sasuke taunted before channeling Lightning chakra through his chokuto to extend its blade.

"I don't swing that way, but don't be so sure teme. After all, I'm the best there is at what I do." Naruto boasted as he materialized the Nidaime Hokage's Raijin no Ken, when a clone suddenly popped, and Naruto channeled Senjutsu-laced Wind chakra through it to create the Kyuuzou no Fujin (Surging Wind God) sword. Next, he swapped out the Wind Orb for the Lightning Orb in the Ryujin, "Come on!"

Sasuke cracked his neck and charged at Naruto, who stood his ground. Sasuke slashed at Naruto, who parried with his Ryujin and countered with the Kyuuzou no Fujin. Sasuke twisted his body out of the way so it wouldn't get sliced into mincemeat by the numerous chakra blades within the Kyuuzou no Fujin and lashed out with his chokuto, but Naruto once again used the momentum of the parry to execute a somersault Flash Kick that landed in Sasuke and sent him into the air, at the same time Naruto used his favorite handseal.

"**Taiju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" he yelled as a mass of multiple Shadow Clones appeared in the air with Sasuke, "Give him no quarter! **Uzumaki Naruto 2K Barrage** now!"

"I don't think so loser! **Chidori Current!**" Sasuke shouted, retaliation with a stream of electricity that ripped through the clones...yet they didn't disappeared, "What?!"

"You're not the only one who learned a few tricks!" Naruto said, grinning as the clones absorbed the electricity into the Lightning Orbs of the Dragon Blade, "Now!"

Naruto's clones then pointed their copies of the Kyuuzou no Fujin and shot off thousands of projectiles of Lightning enhanced Wind bullets before half the clones then charged behind the bright volley that blinded Sasuke's Sharingan and Rinne Sharingan eyes. The charging clones however were nothing more than a feint of Exploding Shadow Clones however, as they took the moment when they got within 5 meters of Sasuke to blow up, filling the battlefield with chakra laced smoke.

Meanwhile the original Naruto was taking his time gathering Sage chakra to help replenish Yin Kurama's dwindling reserves as well as his own. The adrenaline from the battle's beginning was starting to wear off and after fighting and winning a war the day before, he was amazed in his ability to even still be standing, let alone facing his rival in what was surely going to be their deciding battle.

Sasuke to this moment to once again give his Perfect Susanoo some playtime. While Naruto has been busy playing savior all day against the Uchihas' own clan ancestors, Sasuke has had ample time to stay mostly fresh. While he had no where as much chakra as Naruto had, he was more then sure he could kill the Uzumaki and still subjugate the rest of the onlookers.

Taking quick aim, Sasuke fired an Amaterasu-enhanced arrow at the former location of Naruto's clone army. Given all the smoke from his thrice damned clones, which he even had the audacity to use Itachi's original jutsu, the Exploding Shadow Clone, Sasuke knew that he was firing blind. In fact, he was almost certain nothing was even present when he fired the arrow, because Naruto likely had them spread across the battlefield before they likely Henged into random objects just to annoy him later.

Sasuke then heard a roar from behind him and turned to find Naruto in a darkened version of the Bijuu Mode punching at his Susanoo Armor. Sasuke jerked forward and countered with a soccer kick that knocked Naruto away a little.

'**Kit, I don't know what you're doing, but you gotta take him out now! Have you forgotten that you have the other Bijuu's chakra within you?'** Yin Kurama roared at him.

"Yes, because I remember that I also have the Truth-Seeking Balls. Of course I haven't forgotten! I just have to hit him when he least expects it!" Naruto snapped back as he fired off several Mini Bijuudama.

Sasuke materialized his Susanoo Swords and sliced through them, but the force of the attack had him stepping back.

"Just a little more..." Naruto thought and fired a Boil Style: Massive Rasenshuriken at an opening.

Sasuke scowled and retaliated with Blaze Style: Yasaka Magatama that went around and absorbed into the Rasenshuriken at the same time the attack made contact. He growled as the armor began melting while Naruto cursed and disengaged the Bijuu Cloak to avoid Sasuke's attack combined with the explosion of his own, but he was behind a wall and the shockwave blew him forward.

Naruto materialized the Bijuu Cloak yet again and used the shockwave to propel himself towards Sasuke who stabbed into the cloak with his Susanoo Sword. Naruto leapt forward and landed a punch in front of Sasuke's position in the Susanoo.

"Your resistance is getting on my nerves Uzumaki." Sasuke said as he channeled lightning into his hand.

"I have a knack for that." Naruto replied and backflipped out of the way of Sasuke's Chidori Spear while flipping him the bird. "See?"

Sasuke bristled in anger and slashed at Naruto, who shaped a Truth-Seeking Ball like a shield to block the attack but was knocked into the ground.

"Not anymore." Sasuke smirked as Naruto fell to the floor, thinking he could easily end him after Naruto used some of his strongest attacks. "I would say this has been a pleasure dobe, but you know that is complete bullshit. Goodbye."

Naruto then lashed out with another Truth Seeking Ball shaped into a spear, launching toward Sasuke from his former teammates' back, so that it would collide with his Achilles Tendon on his ankle. If there was a sure way to end the fight without going for a kill, it would be to permanently cripple. He was unfortunate enough to miss the attack, as Sasuke once again used his Heavenly Hand Rinnegan jutsu to avoid the attack entirely.

Sasuke frowned and said, "You were actually trying to cripple me? I can't believe you are still trying to fight without outright killing me Naruto. You know, if I actually had any respect for you, I might have lost it all right there. But an Uchiha only gives respect to those who are dead and when I say respect, I mean when I'm fucking your women into the next decade as they continually pump out a new generation of Uchiha. The various bloodlines that each of your girls have will certainly go a long way in shaping the new Uchiha clan though, so I'll thank you in advance for that at least..."

Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he proceeded to make a single clone, which immediately dispelled. Suddenly the whole battlefield erupted in a cloud of smoke. The thousand clones Naruto had hidden earlier all appeared, all completely charged with Sage mode. "You wanted me to fight to kill you Sasuke? I can certainly provide, I just wanted to give it a shot to have you face proper punishment, as the whole one person being judge, jury, and executioner really doesn't sit well with me. I can oblige if desired though and when you brought my girls into this shit changed. Never degrade my ladies, verbal or otherwise, in my presence or not!"

Naruto's clones started charging up Rasengans of all kinds. Some were charging Planetary Rasengan variants in various shapes and sizes, some prepped Naruto's greatest area of effect variant, the Rasengan Riot as Naruto was certain that Sasuke would block with Susanoo, some were preparing Oodama Rasenshurikens, and some were even prepping elemental variants of the Oodama Rasenshruiken.

Suddenly a bead a sweat dripped down Sasuke's forehead. He looked out over the battlefield at all of Naruto's clones and wondered if his Susanoo could hold even if he used his Susanoo Kagutsuchi. There was just no way Naruto could still have this much left, could he?

"Hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in Hell gets paid in advance!" Naruto remarked and readied his own Rasenshuriken, deciding to settle on a Lava Release style in case Sasuke threw up his Kagutsuchi to slow the damage. He then threw his, followed almost immediately by all the clones. Sasuke readied his Kagutsuchi just as Naruto predicted and then the world seemed to still. Nothing could be heard as all of Naruto's Rasenshurikens seemed to remove all oxygen from almost a mile around them.

An explosion the likes the world had never seen before took place, almost eating the very land from Naruto's own feet. Smoke, dust, and rain reigned over the world, making the aftermath for Naruto somewhat staggering. If it wasn't for Naruto's Truth Seeking Balls, he surely would not have dealt with the aftermath quite as easily. Suddenly, Sasuke's voice rang out.

"You almost had me there dobe! If I didn't bother to suck up the chakra with my Preta Path at the end, I would definitely be dead right now. Still, you did get get me." Sasuke suddenly walked forward, blood dripping down his arm from where he obviously had to use some jutsu to help hold back Naruto's onslaught.

"I can barely move my arm right now, but what is this?" Sasuke asked in a disturbingly teasing fashion as he reached into a pouch on his person, pulling out a vial of blood, "Do you know what this is, Naruto?"

Naruto got the feeling that things were nowhere near done as he suddenly threw a kunai at the vial, missing as Sasuke drank it. Sasuke's wounds started healing immediately and with the boost of chakra he got through his Preta Path, it was clear Sasuke was fresh again.

Yin Kurama picked this moment to talk to Naruto, **'Well fuck. You know just whose blood that was right now kit?'**

"It is pretty clear Sasuke had some of Karin-chan's blood on hand just for the purpose of battles such as this. How he got it without her knowledge, I don't know, but Karin-chan is not going to be happy."

"This has gone on long enough." Sasuke stated as he made a handseal.

"What now?" Naruto wondered, and groaned upon looking on to see the meteors in the form of the other Bijuu's current prisons coming towards them. "Is Madara's ghost laughing at me even from the grave? Because this shit really is pissing me off!"

"No matter what you do, I'll always be the strongest between us." Sasuke said as, holding his handseal as chakra poured from the prisons and into Sasuke.

Naruto now knew what it's like to be up shit's creek without a paddle as he watched Sasuke absorb the chakra of the Bijuu.

'**This is not good kit. He's combining the split chakras into one and he's doing it on the same level of skill as tou-san, but in an opposite flow. He's like a Gedo Statue; Oh crap, watch it!'** Yin Kurama said as Sasuke attempted to reform Susanoo.

Naruto flashed forward and landed a chakra-infused fist on Sasuke's jaw, but the Uchiha countered with a focused Chidori that slightly pierced Naruto's lung before flying back.

"Shit! I can't move!" Naruto wheezed, lightning arced across his body as he held his wound, "A miracle would be nice right about now!"

'**I'm fresh out of options! There's no time for us to charge up chakra with me trying to heal you!'** Yin Kurama said in defeat as Naruto gritted his teeth.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)**

Hagaromo suddenly smiled for no apparent reason. Minato caught sight of it and asked, "What happened, oh Great Sage?" At Minato's comment, everyone standing around them suddenly looked to the Sage.

"This fight may have taken a rather interesting turn. I won't say anymore about it though. And please Minato, if you are that desperate to kiss ass, go talk to the Senju brothers..."

The Kage and Kakashi looked all around at each other when suddenly a moan was heard. "Oh my head. S-sasuke-kun? Where is he?" Sakura shouted as she unexpectedly woke up.

Kakashi picked this moment to address his female student, "Haruno Sakura, you are now hereby placed under arrest for aiding and abetting a known fugitive of Konohagakure no Sato and numerous other states of the Shinobi Alliance. Anything you say will be misquoted and then used against you with the most extreme prejudice of the law."

Sakura sat dumbfounded before suddenly fainting with drool coming out of her mouth.

"I've always wanted to say that," Kakashi said with one of his biggest eye smiles while the others sweatdropped.

'_That was cruel..._' they thought at the same time.

Hiruzen had second thoughts, 'But it truly was a thing of beauty seeing her shut up.'

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

It was times like this that Naruto's luck really is amazing, as a flash of bright light suddenly erupted over the battlefield as Naruto was racking his mind and considering his options on what to do at the moment. Thinking that Sasuke was about pull something, Naruto went into desperation mode despite his injury and dashed at the Uchiha in one bound, refusing to let Sasuke get the upper hand.

However his actions were for naught, as something he would have never imagined happened. While he was jumping, someone pulled him back refusing to let him get near Sasuke. At the same time, the large buildup of chakra that was coming from Sasuke suddenly halted, before dispersing all chakra nearby almost completely. Any spares clones he might have had in the environment just dispelled without warning and with no explanation for how it happened.

**-Play "Riders of the Light" from Bayonetta**

As the light dissipated, Naruto looked at Sasuke with unbelieving eyes. There in front of Sasuke was the woman he just sealed with his on again, off again teammate.

"How? Why? What are you doing here, um... what was your name again?" Naruto finished awkwardly, with the Rabbit Goddess resisting the urge to facefault.

"Ka-gu-ya! Ootsutsuki Kaguya! Try to remember it, gaki." Kaguya snapped as she held her extended nails towards a shocked Sasuke's throat as laughter filled the area.

"Don't worry Naruto. She's on your side now, just like I am." Lightning said, her hand on over his lung as she healed the wound Sasuke gave him moments ago. Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Who-?"

'**I don't believe it! Lightning Farron?!'** Yin Kurama asked in shocked, but honestly was glad to see her.

'_Who's that?_' Naruto asked Yin Kurama, who was grinning like their golden ticket had the winning numbers to an exclusive lottery that had everything a man could ever dream of having forever.

'**Claire 'Lightning' Farron, a former human turned Goddess who brought the human race to the world we are on today. It's been at least a millennium since then. It's how she earned her titles as Savior and Goddess of the World. She's extremely powerful, on the same level as Kaguya, most likely stronger! She must be the reason Kaguya's on our side now!**'

"Woah." Naruto said in awe, with Lightning smirking.

"I take it that Kurama told you who I am?" she asked, with the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki slowly nodding, "Good. Saves my introduction. Kaguya, do your thing!"

Kaguya nodded and moved when Sasuke got around her claws and tried to attack her, tripping him up comically. Kaguya then flash stepped over to him and put a hand on his back.

"Wha-? What are you doing you bitch?!" Sasuke snarled as he tried to get free of her super strength.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kaguya said, her Rinne Sharingan third eye glowing as she focused her power, and in one swift and graceful movement, ripped out her idiot son's Yin Sage Chakra, making Sasuke roar with pain at the sudden lost in power, "Betrayers like you don't deserve this power. God knows what else you would try and do with it, and quite frankly, I don't want to know. Now then..."

Spinning on her heel she shot it at Naruto, who didn't expect the sudden blast of new chakra and he couldn't move due to Lightning holding on to him; and gasped in pain as the new chakra entered his body and filled him with energy.

'**Ho~ly crap! This...is just what we needed, kit!**' Yin Kurama said loudly as the beast's chakra resonated with the Yin Sage Chakra that replenished both their energy, '**Now you can free my Yang-half, our other Bijuu brethren, and the Shinobi Alliance, all by yourself...with your's truly of course!**'

Naruto blinked as the Yin Sage Chakra flowed through his body and with the Yang Sage Chakra already within him, reinvigorated his fatigue from all the days' prior battles. Looking at his hand that now had the moon symbol, he clenched it as a grin formed on his face.

"Yosh-sha!" he roared as he stood up; the chakra bursting from his body in a show of power and he pounded his fist in his hand and cracked his knuckles, "Time for round two!"

* * *

**(Branch of the Shinju, before the Goddesses' arrival)**

Black Zetsu stared out at the battle unfolding between the incarnations of Ashura and Indra. It really quite amazing and awe inspiring that this generation had come so far. Frankly it explained in some small way why they were able to beat Kaguya, but even then it was only a stalling method at best. Even if they could live for hundreds of years due to the Sages' power being transferred in full between the two, time was always on his side.

"**To think that the Uchiha would turn on this allies for his original desire for absolute power. This could work to my advantage...**" Zetsu mused before sliding down the Shinju and went underground to find his target. "**The battle with Madara moving right to where my Zetsu army was made is convenient. This cave does run the risk of being opened up though due to the battle above, but as soon as I get to that Mokuton user, this space would be useless to me.**"

Zetsu easily made his way along what were now the very roots of the Shinju as he was drawn to the chakra of the Mokuton user. Along the way he used his connection to nature to feel out what was happening in the battle above. It would not bode well if his hideaway was discovered so soon. Once he arrived at the statue of the former incarnation of Ashura made by Madara, he easily moved to take possession of the body which held no ability to defend itself.

Suddenly he felt a power that shouldn't be present above. Even more suspicious was that Kaguya's power was present as well and it was attacking Indra's incarnation. It would seem that he truly was running on borrowed time. If Zetsu didn't do something to help the Uchiha now, he would have to start again with some other host and his odds of finding a suitable host of the power needed for his true revival was currently down to the Uzumaki female that was used by the current Indra incarnation and the Hyuuga girl who unknowingly took the full power from Ashura's incarnation before the Sage granted his own chakra just a short time ago.

"**And there...he...is...**" Zetsu said as he spotted the still imprisoned Yamato, who was now struggling to get free, "**Don't worry, human. You won't feel a thing as I consume you mind, body, and soul. Your Mokuton is needed for my grand scheme.**"

As for Yamato, despite the fact that his Mokuton was sealed off by Tobi and Kabuto so he couldn't escape, he felt that he was nearly free.

'_Hold on guys! I'll be right there!_' he thought as he got a hand free and clenched it, but failed to notice the usual shadow in the cave as he started working on the other arm.

Silent and deadly, Zetsu successfully got close and attached himself to Yamato's back, and unfortunately for Yamato, he didn't feel anything unusual. Like the parasite that he is, Zetsu spread himself on Yamato's back and his freed arm. As Yamato freed his other arm, Zetsu spread himself to his body and to his legs. Yamato grinned as he clenched his other hand. He was then about to push himself up when he felt something wrong, but not wrong at the same time, but it was too late as Zetsu spread to the other arms and up to his neck.

"_What the-_" Yamato thought his final thought as Zetsu then speed up his infection and entered the rest of himself through Yamato's eyes, mouth, and wounds.

Just as Zetsu guaranteed, Yamato didn't feel a thing as he suddenly blacked out with his eyes becoming white, with no more thoughts or feelings as Zetsu took over his body.

Seconds later, Yamato's body become black with yellow eyes, with Zetsu feeling the power of the Mokuton enhancing his being.

"**Magnificent… Truly magnificent! I thank you for your generous donation...human!**" Zetsu said, his power flowing out as he let out an evil laugh before remembering about feeling his mother's chakra signature. His glee now replaced with concern, he used a Mokuton-style shunshin to investigate to source.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled as summoned loads and loads of clones, "Try to find a way to free everyone from the Mugen Tsukuyomi! Go!"

"Hai, boss!" they chanted and scattered to the branches of the Shinju.

'_How my chakra, Kurama?_'

'**That technique barely touched your reserves, kit. You still have more than enough to take that little prick back to the academy! And I'm full, so there is nothing he can do to stop you!**'

Naruto nodded and turned his attention to the stilled downed Sasuke, "Sorry to keep you waiting, teme. It's time I deal with you, once and for all."

"Once and for all? Ha! You failed to kill me so many times in the past that I wonder if you even can kill anything. You would be wise to remember that only an Uchiha can kill an Uchiha. You will not kill me here!"

Sasuke's hand shot to his chokuto and managed to lash out at Kaguya, freeing himself and shocking her in the process as his blade sliced at her cheek, drawing blood. He then quickly reactivated his Sharingan as he got away from the three, idly noticing that he still had his Rinnegan despite Kaguya stealing the power he previously was granted by that idiot Sage. Thinking to himself, he decided it was best to hide this fact for the time being knowing he might need it for something. Naruto was not to be taken lightly despite Sasuke's words stating otherwise.

As Sasuke rolled away, Naruto and Lightning stood dumbstruck as Kaguya put a hand to her cheek and saw her blood. Now seeing red, she seethed as she rounded on Sasuke, enraged to the extreme. She knew from facing Naruto and Sasuke before that the Uchiha was a more tactical fighter, planning his actions and reacting according to the flow of battle, rather than Naruto who reacted as the battle progressed without any hint of actual planning. Knowing this fact, Kaguya could easily make use of such actions because no plan can match the might of a Goddess.

Sasuke stood back up and looked at his new opponents who were standing next to Naruto. The pink haired woman standing directly next to Naruto didn't seem that imposing and Sasuke resisted the urge to think of her as dead weight after seeing her easily hold back Naruto moments ago. Kaguya meanwhile was still holding her hand to her cheek while staring him down, albeit looking more at his chest and arm motions than anything. Naruto meanwhile looked ready and eager to fight, considering he just got a free recharge of chakra that was stolen from him.

"Well dobe, I see you have two more women who want to fight your battles for you. Why is it there is always a woman for you to hide behind? Should I do the same to these girls that I did to Karin at the bridge? She begged for you to come save her when I ran Danzou through, all the while playing it off as if she was my pet... I saw through your game just before I went to kill Itachi and that was why I made certain to always have her close at hand. It was to ensure that I would hurt you where you always hurt the most. Your 'Precious people', they will all be nothing more than slaves in my new world. "

Naruto grit his teeth together and tried to charge at Sasuke, however was easily held back by Lightning. She looked him over and said, "You know Uchiha, ever since your bloodline was started, you have been nothing but a persistent cancer on this world. Granted, my years away from the world have kept me from even knowing half of what your brethren have done throughout the course of history, but I'd imagine that if I actually took the time to care, I myself would have ended your line long before your ancestor Madara become a puppet of Zetsu. You mean nothing to me, but you yourself are now a threat to MY world. And I deal with threats very seriously. **Elementaga**!"

Lightning finished off her words with a massive spell that seemed to encompass the entirety of the battlefield, only missing Naruto, Kaguya, and Lightning due to a barrier that Lightning herself effortlessly raised simultaneously as the spell went off, with Lightning making no movements or cues that could have even given Sasuke a warning to the impending attack. Naruto stared in awe at the attack flabberghasted that it could be pulled off with such ease for one, but also because the barrier went up directly protecting himself and Kaguya. Lightning looked back at Naruto, a smirk on her face at the way he looked.

"Well kid, are you just gonna stand there and let Kaguya and me do all the work, basically confirming what that punk said a few moments ago about letting others fight your battles, or are you going to prove all that hype surrounding you?" Lightning questioned, with Naruto snapping out of it and summoning Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō that he inherited from the Demon of the Mist himself after his death, getting it back from Kakashi before the battle with Madara after he defeated Edo Zabuza.

"Right!"

Naruto charged forward and brought the huge sword down on Sasuke, who blocked it with difficulty.

'_Shit! Uzumaki's really serious about killing me!_' Sasuke thought as he was nearby brought to his knees.

"C'mon Uchiha! Don't drag his out any longer than we have to." Naruto taunted before doing something unexpected and kneed him in the jewels.

Sasuke doubled-over due to the sharp and unbearable pain, but managed to get away from the deadlock to cradle his balls, only for Kaguya to descend upon him and struck him with a combo with her claws, riddling him with bloody marks.

"This is how I do it in the old days, gaki! **Shinra Tensei!**" Kaguya yelled, unleashing the signature jutsu of the Rinne Sharingan at full power.

'_Dammit! I gotta turn this around!_' Sasuke thought in panic, seeing Naruto rushing at him, and was suddenly struck with a crazy idea, '_Wait, that might work!_'

Twisting his body around, he landed on the ground and ducked Naruto's decapitating strike, and charged at Kaguya with an insane yet winning grin on his face while ignoring the pain in his crotch.

'_Is that fool serious? Does he really want to die?_' Lightning wondered as Naruto whipped around and was struck between shock and laughing his ass off at Sasuke's death run.

"Hmm. Interesting..." Kaguya mused as she prepared to end the Uchiha once and for all by sending him to one of her dimensions and lock him away until he dies from the harsh conditions, "Come, so I can end you- What?!"

She was taken aback when she saw Sasuke activating his Rinne Sharingan that was supposed to be lost with the extraction of Hagoromo's Yin Chakra.

"Impossible! There's no way you should still have the Rinne Sharingan!" she shouted in disbelief, and caught off guard by this unexpected development. However due to this, she actually fed right into Sasuke's plan as she stared directly into his eyes and was caught in a genjutsu that she couldn't break free of.

Lightning looked on as Kaguya was caught in the Uchiha's genjutsu, watching Kaguya slightly slump before whatever order Sasuke had given her took hold. She knew this was the worst possible predicament, because if this boy can take mental control over a goddess, even though Kaguya has a history of being controlled to others bidding, then that boy represented an even more serious threat to the world as a whole than she previously thought. The fact that she had no idea where Zetsu disappeared to before she confronted Kaguya only makes matters worse, because if he found out about this than matters were bound to get much worse.

Naruto stood dumbfounded as Kaguya slumped, when suddenly Lightning bolted forward at speeds even his sensory skills couldn't keep track of, only to watch her stopped by Kaguya as she was mere meters away from killing Sasuke. "Now, now dear sister, I can't let you touch Uchiha-sama. He has offered me quite the prize for your head, but I would prefer if you joined me so we can go to bed already."

Lightning was disgusted at what she heard, but knew that this was another power hungry Uchiha and therefore he would likely do whatever it took to get what he wants. But whatever genjutsu that Kaguya was caught in is probably the most twisted thing around, as Lightning couldn't even begin to think why someone would have a desire to be treated as something akin to a slave. "Naruto, I'll take on Kaguya. She is way out of your league even with the full gift of the Sage and the fact that Sasuke will not be able to wield her power properly when controlling her. You know what needs to be done, now move it!"

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)**

Hagaromo frowned as his mental monitoring of the battle let him be completely aware of Sasuke's actions. '_If Sasuke has this much willpower that even he can still maintain the Rinne Sharingan after he was stripped of my power and control my mother, it is no surprise he was able to pull one over on me when I spoke with him earlier. I don't know how you will pull through Naruto, but you must for the good of mankind._'

"This is worse than I imagined..." Hiruzen said as Sasuke took control of Kaguya. He along with the others were shocked to see the Goddess that formerly was sealed away by the combined efforts of Team 7 return with another Goddess. This shock was changed to fear when their blood ran cold at how Sasuke took control over her with a genjutsu.

"Damn Uchiha brat!" Tobirama growled and was about to charge down to end the Uchiha when Hashirama held him back.

"Brother! This is up to Naruto now. He now has both gifts of the Sage here and is more than a match for Sasuke, despite what he just did to Kaguya. With that new Goddess down there, they can free or at least stop Kaguya and end this for good!" Hashirama assured his brother, but he wasn't convinced.

"Sorry if I can't agree with that assessment, Brother!" he snapped and tried to get loose. "We can't afford to take the risk, we must go!"

As the Hokage bickered, they failed to notice a shadow rising up behind an unaware Kakashi, who was keeping guard over an unconscious Sakura.

Minato tried to stop the two Senju Hokage from fighting while Hiruzen was looking on at the battle below. Hagaromo suddenly felt something, before turning around to see Zetsu standing next to a now unconscious Kakashi and Sakura. "**Thank you kindly for the present Hagaromo, you are the entire reason Sasuke is now going to bring this world down! I need to start recruiting for him, so I'll be taking these two...**"

Suddenly the group was overrun with Naruto clones, one step too slow however as Zetsu disappeared with the remainder of Team 7. "Kakashi-sensei? Tou-san! What happened? Where did Kakashi-sensei and Sakura go? I was looking for a means to free those stuck in Mugen Tsukuyomi when I suddenly felt strong negative emotions coming from here."

"Naruto, Black Zetsu came and took Kakashi and Sakura. I don't know what will happen, but he said something about recruiting for Sasuke. No matter what happens, the original cannot let Sasuke survive!" Minato said, suddenly panicked at the thought of losing his last living student.

Hagaromo spoke up before the Naruto clone dispersed, "Naruto, whatever happens with Sasuke, bear in mind that his Rinne Sharingan is in no way the same in strength as it was before Kaguya gave his gift to you. How you use my power is up to you, but having looked at your heart I know the will of a protector lies deep inside. You carry the true beliefs of Ninshou. That said, Sasuke's actions are becoming a crime against the very will of the world itself and cannot be overlooked. Life begets life, but if there is to be any further life, Sasuke must pass..."

The Naruto clone looked at the Sage, dizzy-eyed in confusion, "What was all that now?" he asked dumbly. While he is smart and serious when need be, Naruto has his blonde moments.

Hagaromo just waved his hand and the clone dispelled, "And this is the idiot I entrust the world with. Minato, Hiruzen, you two should be ashamed of yourselves," before suddenly smacking the two Hokage upside the back of their heads with yet another wave of his hand, nature chakra hitting both and knocking them out. "You other clones, aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

The rest of the Naruto clones looked at the Sage before smacking their heads in unison.

"The Mugen Tsukuyomi!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Holy crap!"

"Let's go!"

The clones scrambled to the tree as the Sage and the two Senju Hokage looked on, sweatdropping.

"I think we're doomed." Tobirama mumbled, as depressed as his brother is for the first time in his life.

"We'll be fine, Nidaime-sama! That's my son out there all. If there's one thing I know, there's nothing one with Uzumaki and Namikaze blood can't handle!" Minato said, suddenly being awake looking like he wasn't knocked clean off his ass moments before.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

**Play "Collective Consciousness" (Maniac Agenda Mix) from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance**

As Lightning and Kaguya clashed in the skies above, Naruto and Sasuke duked it out, with Naruto disarming Sasuke of his chokuto and putting away the Executioner's Blade to beat the crap out of Sasuke. Sasuke countered with the advance version of the Uchiha Clan's fighting style, The Interceptor, to disrupt Naruto's attacks. Naruto was having none of it and used the combination of his own clans' fighting styles to break through Sasuke's various parries, counters, and misdirections.

Sasuke growled as Naruto began pushing him back, and cheap-shotted by poking Naruto in his eyes. Naruto hissed as he was blinded, who managed to connect with a roundhouse kick to the face. Sasuke shook it off as Naruto tumbled back.

"**Fire Style: Great Dragon Fireball!**"

Naruto blinked and tried to clear his vision when Sasuke sent a huge fireball the shape of a dragon his way.

"**Uzumaki Water Style: Spiraling Shield!**"

Naruto summoned a torrent of water to form a sphere around himself to protect himself from the deadly fireball. He also used the water to clear his eyes out and went through some handseals.

"**Uzumaki Water Style: Water Dragon Scatter Shot!**"

The sphere form into several thin water bullets that rocketed toward Sasuke. Sasuke growled and moved out of the way to try and retrieve to his chokuto.

"You won't stop me, dobe!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Naruto directed one of the remaining water dragons to blast Sasuke in the stomach.

"Why you!" Sasuke snarled as lightning coursed through his arm, "**Lightning Style-**"

"**Uzumaki Wind Style: Great Dragon Breakthrough!**" Naruto said quickly and fired a squall of wind with the force of a Shinra Tensei that sent Sasuke skidding and dispelling the lightning, "Time to die!"

Naruto summoned several now more potent Truth-Seeking Balls that orbit around him body and was about to blast Sasuke full of holes when he suddenly received information from a clone with Hagoromo's message, making him stop midway.

"Oh no...Sasuke, you prick! Were you in cahoots with Zetsu this whole time?!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke kipped up and fired a Chidori Spear at him.

"As if I'm in the league with that pathetic waste of shit!"

* * *

**(Skies above, moments before)**

Lightning charged straight into Kaguya bringing the impending battle with Kaguya as far away from Naruto as she possibly could. Naruto alone was destructive when he fought, but his destruction and the destruction that can be brought about by 2 rampaging goddesses was a completely different matter. Hell if she was truly lucky, Kaguya would manage to bring their fight into one of her separate dimensions, potentially loosening the hold the Uchiha has over her with his genjutsu. But she knew that was wishful thinking, hell her luck was worse than that of Tsunade Senju.

She started things off by shooting several shots out of her gunblade, followed by a rush which was intended to be little more than a feint. She easily got in a slash at Kaguya's arm, which felt the telltale signs of Kaguya's Dead Bone Pulse. Lightning could see just from this attack that her fellow goddess was nowhere near fighting at full capability, just as she suspected. It seemed that while Sasuke was indeed strong enough to control Kaguya, he was nowhere near skilled enough to control her at peak levels while he was fighting an opponent. Said opponent outclassing the Uchiha in both power and skill, if not actual planning, made it all the more impressive that he could still control a goddess.

Kaguya looked at Lightning who was still holding her gunblade against the bone in her own arm and said, "Dear sister, if you cease this pointless fighting, you may be lucky enough to taste Uchiha-sama first. I so want you to join me, so won't you stop fighting?" Kaguya then pushed Lightning back and turned on her own Byakugan eyes before firing bone fragments at Lightning, whose facial expression clearly showed no intention of back down.

Lightning didn't bother to answer Kaguya's obviously forced words, but took her blade and sliced all the bone fragments that showed any signs of hitting her, before changing Schema to Sand Fox, where she then fired off consecutive spells of Deprotega and Deshellga, before yet again switching up to Danse Macabre, where she fired off Flamespark and Icestorm one after another after another. Lightning followed through with another charge, going into slash at her sister with a Sparkstrike followed by Heavy Slash to finish her attack. She then vaulted backward, changing Schema yet again to Equilibrium+ while she watched what Kaguya may respond with.

Kaguya suddenly started laughing before stating, "Yes Light, Uchiha-sama will be most pleased with you. I personally want to help him break you down so you will enjoy catering to his every desire. This fire you have in defiance of his rule will only make you that much more desirable to him..."

Kaguya wasn't even allowed to finish when Lightning suddenly shot her square in the face. "Kaguya, I know you don't mean anything of what you are saying right now, but the very idea of anyone making me bend to their will is something that has never and will never happen!"

Lightning then shocked Kaguya, as Kaguya was apparently looking at an afterimage of Lightning talking when she was suddenly hurled further upward in the air. As Lightning attempted to follow through with yet another attack from her blade, Kaguya surprised her by teleporting behind her and then doing a roundhouse kick which sent the pink haired goddess hurling straight down to the ground at almost supersonic speeds. Lightning realised that there was no way she could prevent herself from not hitting the ground where Naruto was battling Sasuke, so she did everything she could to shift her position and ease herself as far away from them as she could.

Kaguya saw what Lightning was trying to do and slipped into one of her personal dimensions before slipping out right next to Lightning, again assaulting her with another kick and subsequently causing the pink haired goddess have no time to avoid landing farther from Naruto's battle. Lightning simply cast Heroic Guard and let herself fall wherever she would, hoping that she didn't hurt that Uzumaki boy who had strangely intrigued her upon her unnatural awakening from over a thousand years of sleep that he unknowingly caused...

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

The blonde in question was hiding behind his summoned Kyuuzou no Fujin to guard against Sasuke's continuous shuriken barrage, and it was pissing him off to no end.

"How does he do it? There's no way he can keep so many shuriken in his wrist..." he growled before his senses spiked and looked up see Lightning speeding towards the ground near him, "Oh crap! **Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**"

Naruto fired off the jutsu that was once in deceased Akatsuki member Kakuzu's arsenal at the ground between himself and Sasuke, knowing that whatever he could to soften the ground might help Lightning chances of coming out of the seemingly freefall with as little damage as possible. Although knowing that, she was still likely to be very injured regardless of what she be able to do to protect herself.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto shoot at the ground, looked up before he started to prepare his Kirin to hit the woman as she hit the ground, unknowing just who he was shooting off a Lightning style jutsu at.

Suddenly Lightning hit the ground, causing a massive shockwave, which Naruto protected himself with his Bijuu mode and Sasuke with his Susanoo. As soon as she hit the ground a dust plume went skyrocketing up into the air and Sasuke used this moment to rain down his original jutsu, taking advantage of the constant battle which had more than brought in enough cumulonimbus clouds to use for his jutsu. The lightning raced down followed by a thunderous explosive crack, hitting dead center in the crater. Sasuke was certain that would be the end of one of his troubles and although he was somewhat disappointed given how she seemed to be the perfect type of woman to rebuild his clan with, the fact that she seemed dead set on siding with the dobe more than signed her death warrant.

"Lightning!" Naruto shouted and watched with bated breath at the crater after Sasuke used his Kirin when suddenly he felt it. Yin Kurama picked this moment to interject, '**Kit, you need not worry. That dumbass Uchiha unknowingly did the stupidest thing he could have done and practically healed any damage she might have had. If there is one thing you don't do, it is try to use Lightning attacks on the Savior.**'

Naruto heard this but was still worried, despite knowing from the power signature that she was completely fine. Why wouldn't he worry, he loved the ladies! As the dust settled and cleared, Naruto eventually caught sight of Sasuke's Susanoo, Kaguya standing next to him inside the Susanoo, and then Lightning standing up at the bottom of the crater. Apparently Sasuke had yet to take notice of Lightning as he was looking at Kaguya, probably talking with her. Suddenly he smacked Kaguya, she fell to her knees, and she then started begging for some reason before he smacked her again.

"Sasuke~!" an enraged Naruto screamed suddenly as power rolled off him in waves.

Yin Kurama suddenly felt a change inside Naruto and smiled, '_**Kit, you've done it!**_'

Power started wafting off Naruto before it exploded in a flare of rainbow-colored chakra. Lightning from the bottom of the crater wondered just what happened to set Naruto off like that when suddenly Naruto's clones vanished, the moons holding the various Bijuu started breaking apart, the Shinju itself started releasing the pods holding the Shinobi Alliance in the Mugen Tsukuyomi, Kaguya suddenly snapped to attention realising where she was and what just happened.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Cliff)**

Hagaromo felt Naruto's power unlock moments before it even happened, "Naruto, I said you held inside the true path of Ninshou and this just proves it. I wonder what you will do with the true power of Six Paths behind you?"

The Hokage felt Naruto's power come off in a shockwave at the same time as all the other events were happening. Minato couldn't believe what he was feeling, but he knew Naruto had been responsible as his chakra, no matter how slightly different it felt, it still held the same warmth, compassion, and strength that he felt on the day of his birth. '_Kushina, if you could only see him now. I know that you are somehow responsible for this._'

"And you were worried brother. I don't know what happened to cause Naruto to do this, but his soul is speaking to the world and I get the feeling whatever answer he gets will change the very course of history." Hashirama said confidently.

Tobirama and Hiruzen could only nod and look on, feeling the power of Naruto's shockwave effect the Edo Tensei in some way that they couldn't explain.

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds - Ground Zero)**

**Play "Heaven Shaking Event" from Naruto Shippuden**

"Sasuke, didn't your mother ever tell you to never hit a woman? The person who thinks he's God's gift to the world goes ahead and smacks a Goddess. Yeah that's smooth. I like that...Not!" Naruto remarked sarcastically as more chakra rolled off his person as it only got stronger as he said his words. Naruto held his Kyuuzou no Fujin high in the air when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the blade, as if Naruto himself called on it. He swung the blade towards Sasuke's Susanoo, carefully aiming between Kaguya's own position and Sasuke's, in an attempt that looked to separate the two despite being over a hundred meters away.

Sasuke saw Naruto swing the blade and was about to laugh when suddenly a wave of Lightning-enhanced Wind chakra that the blade was made with got longer and longer, before completely piercing and slicing through his Susanoo as if it wasn't even there. Sasuke could feel that it was enhanced with Nature chakra, but the odd thing was he couldn't see it like Naruto's chakra before when he was in Sage mode. Physically, Naruto's body showed no signs that he was in Sage Mode either, as he still was in the same clothing and nowhere on his body showed any signs that this was his Bijuus' power or any of Naruto's other tricks. It had Sasuke at a loss...

Sasuke suddenly jumped to the side knowing that his Susanoo wouldn't hold, while Kaguya jumped in the opposite direction and then towards Naruto himself. The Uchiha was beginning to think it was time to escape, as the only true winners are the ones who leave the battlefield alive. That does mean running away makes him a winner after all, no harm done to his reputation.

Naruto started walking over to Kaguya before bending down and helping her up, all the while Lightning watching Naruto in awe. When Kaguya took Naruto's hand and looked into his eyes, she suddenly the telltale design of the Rinne Sharingan appearing in both of his eyes for a split second before disappearing again. Kaguya then looked at Lightning and nodded, only for the Savior herself to nod right back as Naruto slowly turned toward a retreating Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I don't know why you're thinking of running, as nothing you try will let you leave here alive. But go ahead and try, I love a good chase. Remember the last one we had back in the Land of Iron? Oh yeah, the only reason you got away that time was because of your pink-haired banshee of a fangirl nicking me with a poisoned kunai...What the?!"

Suddenly Naruto felt the same negative emotions his clones felt earlier when Black Zetsu abducted Kakashi. He rushed forward to end Sasuke once and for all, only for his Truth-Seeking Balls to finally connect, only to watch Sasuke melt to the familiar white form of Zetsu.

"DAMNIT!" Naruto screamed out in rage as chakra raced off his body, connecting with both the goddesses in his immediate vicinity, the following shockwave only getting stronger as it hit Hagaromo and the Edo Hokage, going farther on and hitting the Bijuu themselves, the people getting free from the Shinju husks, and on. Unknown at the time, Naruto's chakra touched each and every being in the world, plants, animals, people both alive and dead, dimensions Naruto would have never known, pasts and futures that should never be. Existence itself seemed to be answering Naruto's cries as all hell broke loose.

-fin-

* * *

**After-Chapter Notes**

**SoulEmbrace2010:** That was quite a start, eh? While we post this in the regular Naruto fanfiction section, I bet you all were surprised to see Lightning from Final Fantasy XIII! The ending of Lightning Returns gave Rixxell the idea to make Lightning a goddess of the new world. Whether this will happen in my Final Fantasy Uzumaki XIII remains to be seen. Anyway, the second part of this two-shot is a can't miss, as well as the stories coming up in the series. It's just gonna be three, and they will be awesome! Now then, for the poll. As the final lines of part 1 implied, Naruto's energy reached out to different dimension and worlds, which means that some lovely ladies will be joining Naruto in some action, adventure, and...citrus! Anywho, the harem is locked down, but you guys can choose the crossover girls that'll accompany Naruto and the others. So go and vote, and tune in for part 2! Oh, and review too! We love reviews, but NO flames!

**Rixxell Stryfe:** That chapter itself was only 13,526 words, so how did our release get so big? Never again will I allow such large ANs Soul! Sorry people... Anyway, Naruto's canon and filler already offered up reasons for ideas such as dimension and time travel, so I wanted to take that farther here. The poll itself is for this very reason. Other events are in play as well, so I am truly eager on your thoughts! Later:)


	2. The Genesis of an Eternal War

**SoulEmbrace2010 and Rixxell Stryfe:** Our comments are below.

**Part II of II: The Genesis of an Eternal War**

* * *

**(Shinju Tree War Grounds)**

"What the fuck?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment as a power greater than his own emanated from Naruto, "What the fuck is this? Where is this coming from?!" he asked to nobody in particular, even though Black Zetsu in his new body was right by his side after helping the Uchiha escape from Naruto mere seconds ago with a White Zetsu substitution.

'_How is this even possible? Is this the power of the Child of the Prophecy?_' Lightning wondered as the Uzumaki Jinchuuriki's chakra washed over the world, '_This could be good... Or bad all at once... I can't even stop this if I wanted to, because for some reason it's draining me of my own powers!_'

'_Naruto's chakra! It's reaching everywhere and everyone! Even dimensions that I couldn't reach or even knew about before now! Such an event shouldn't even be possible._' Kaguya thought until she saw Naruto's eyes change, "The Rinne Sharingan, in both eyes, the same yet different from the Uchiha's own! It must be due to the gift of my son, but this power emanating from him feels much more advanced then how Hagaromo gained his powers upon sealing the Juubi into himself. Is it because he has always been in contact with Bijuu chakra?"

Naruto's eyes were the Rinne Sharingan, but the pupils were that of Kurama's slits crossed with the eyes of Sage Mode. Naruto growled, fully aware of the power flowing out of him and struggled to keep it in check as an Uzumaki-style Sealing Array formed around him. But while it formed, he idly noted that he didn't consciously call on it, nor was it something he learned over his period of training with Jiraiya. Was his mother still helping him from beyond when he took on Kurama to control her power?

His Shadow Clones dispelled while on the Shinju tree, thankfully the power Naruto was emitting weakened the Shinju to the point of releasing its captives, who slumped out before falling and crashing to the ground. Slowly but surely the people were being hit by the waves of Naruto's chakra as it continued to flow, with no end in sight and it was beginning to repeatedly send out waves in a pattern. Naruto started paying attention to the pattern coming from the waves, noting it seemed to be shooting off waves that went short, long, short, short long short, long short, short long, short long short short, before starting all over again.

'_Dammit! With my current power level, I won't be able to make a dent on the dobe! If I get close, he'll only obliterate me! If that's the case, then I'll have to acquire a body that can possibly withstand it to get close enough to kill him!_' Sasuke thought as he eyed the body of his ancestor Uchiha Madara, and made a mad dash for it.

Black Zetsu knew what Sasuke was planning with Madara's body and knew that Sasuke was needed for his plans. The Remnant figured it was back to running more interference, because if Naruto even so much as caught sight of Sasuke right now, everything would be finished. Lightning is back in play and Kaguya now useless to him thanks to his control over her was broken as shown by her helping the Ashura incarnation, never mind what sort of power the incarnation just tapped into that was easily pushing levels that exceeded both Lightning and Kaguya combined only proved what a bad spot he was in. Zetsu had to get the younger Uchiha as far away from here as soon as possible. Having some extra help by taking Madara's body would definitely be preferable though.

"It would seem that the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War has become the Genesis of a new era with Naruto at the helm. It's amazing that this much power is radiating from him without tearing him apart...And that's not all..." Hagoromo noted and looked at the Hokage who were connected by Naruto's chakra and looked to be fading away.

"This is..." Hashirama said as he looked at his fading hand, "This feels like the Assimilation Jutsu Madara tried to use on me during our battle at the Valley of the End to get at my blood. It does feel different however, it is as if my body feels like this is a natural process."

"Given how his chakra is connecting us to him, it would appear that we are about to be absorbed into the young Uzumaki there. Such may be a result of being a Jinchuuriki before becoming a Sage, a first that I can recall going back to your own time, Great Sage. I don't think it was his intention since he's struggling to control your power, but this might be fate's will. Naruto was so in tune with the very essence of chakra due to his usage of Shadow Clones, that by the time he became a Sage and gained the perfect chakra control one needs to become a Sage, passively absorbing chakra must be like an unknown second nature. Although given this massive increase to his natural power, his lack of control in this event is not surprising." Tobirama surmised.

"If that is the case, then I don't mind. Our time has past, and I don't mind my essence being transferred to Naruto since he's more than earned it. Besides, I have a feeling that he'll need it for the future ahead. I just wish Naruto could have fixed my mistake with the Uchiha clan before my very eyes, however knowing my soul will live on in him through the chakra that permeates our very being, I can trust that I will see it happen even if I don't have conscious awareness of the world." Hiruzen remarked, with the first two Hokage nodding in agreement as Minato looked at this hand, clenched it, and smiled at Naruto.

"We leave the rest to you, my son. Please take care of everything."

Hagoromo watched on as the four dead Hokage disappeared with a flash and cloud of dust as their Edo Tensei forms became chakra orbs that swam along the chakra stream and into Naruto, who gasped and went down to one knee, his head booming with knowledge he should by all rights never have known about, from things such as the Clan Wars era, to intimate jutsu knowledge, and other intimate knowledge that has no bearing on what was going on right now. Hagaromo knew that Naruto was the perfect successor to Ninshou sect, as this very fact that he can touch the essence of others through Chakra was exactly what he preached in how to connect with others.

A massive flash happened in the direction of the trapped Bijuu and the remains of the Shinju itself, who weren't trapped anymore as the earth imprisoning them crumbled into nothing, leaving them as chakra orbs. Naruto's eyes widened as Yin Kurama's chakra orb rode on the stream connecting to Yang Kurama that finally made Kurama whole again. Then, the Bijuu chakra merged to form the massive demonic chakra beast that is the Juubi before it transformed into a new Shinju, much to the blonde's chargin.

The new Shinju roared before it decreased in size and took on a humanoid appearance that made Naruto gap at the sight. There in place of what was the Juubi was a beautiful, fair-skinned buxom young woman with beauty beyond compare. She stood at 5'8" tall, has a pretty heart-shaped face, long silver hair with black streaks tied into ten tails that reached down her back with blunt bangs with the right side long enough to cover her right eye and a single hair strand sticking out from the top, a curvy voluptuous hourglass figure with large breasts that easily rivaled Tsunade's, a medium-sized perky yet firm butt, and long toned legs; with her outfit consisting of a red and white shrine priestess outfit with a modest white robe top and detached sleeves with a yellow string bow, a red short skirt, and black stockings. When she opened her eyes, they revealed bluish-green eyes with three concentric rings, complete with nine tomoe with three on each ring: the Eternal Shin Rinne Sharingan.

A flash suddenly happened next, and then another flash, and then another, followed by yet another; with dozens and dozens of flashes going off that felt like it lasted for hours when it was really seconds, until it ended. Naruto gaped again as new individuals, mostly female, were standing among the shinobi who were regaining consciousness from their captivity by the now wilted first Shinju tree. He noted that their powers were all uniquely different from chakra in their base essence, but deep down they all felt interconnected as if it all came from the same origin.

'_Great~... I guess I really do deserve to be called a chick magnet..._' Naruto groaned in his thoughts while bummed out at the possibly of being called said 'chick magnet'. One wonders why guys like Kiba tried to kick his ass yet always failed. That boy had no self control to begin with due to his raging hormones, but seeing almost every girl their own age flock to a single person was hard for any hormonal teenager. Somehow, Naruto knew this was related to his father, he just knew it.

"Unbelievable! He was able to pull people from different dimensions, as well as resurrect key figures of this world. Some of them look worse for wear, which means that they must have been pulled from terrible events in their own worlds. I wonder if Naruto's own actions here caused a domino effect that has altered events in those other dimensions?" Lightning noted as the newcomers and revived individuals looked over while rightfully being downright confused on how they escaped their fates and they got to where they are right now.

"Well, that's a thing..." Naruto mused as Kaguya strode over to support him and keep him from falling. "Why can't my life ever be normal?"

"A thing indeed. Somehow you managed to invoke the spirit of your long dead descendant on my former husband's side and with his help along with power you siphoned from both myself, Lightning and my son, altering the Time-Space of this world that brought forth people from many alternate dimensions and resurrected countless souls. Your feelings achieved an impossible miracle. A blessing and a curse. No wonder Lightning and the other Gods and Goddesses above are so taken with you." Kaguya commented as she kept Naruto steady.

"Wasn't my intention to cause all this. Oh well, when life give you lemons, right?" Naruto said, with Kaguya looking at him weirdly for that quote, not understanding it, "But forget about me. Are you okay? I never would have thought that the teme still had the Rinne Sharingan. I wouldn't have let him get close to you had I known. But that also brings up the question on how he still had it when you stole away his gift that the Old Man Sage gave him?"

He let that last question hang, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, and caressed her cheek that Sasuke struck with his hand glowing green, the sign of him using a Healing Jutsu, causing her to blush at the feel of his power and the unfamiliar feeling of someone else touching her, the pain disappearing as she saw her former lover in the place of Naruto, causing her to blink and see Naruto again.

"It's okay that you didn't know gaki. I was caught off guard…" Kaguya assured him, brushing his hand away as she growled, "But I will be fine when I gut my grandson's descendent and spread his entrails for all to see!"

"Speaking of the teme, where did he go?" Naruto questioned as he used his new evolved eyes, his Negative Emotion Sensing, and Life Energy Sensing from Sage Mode to search for Sasuke's dark aura and chakra signature, "He's got more lives than a cat, no offense to Matatabi of course-"

"Naruto-kun!" three female voices suddenly yelled.

The familiar voices snapped Naruto out of his search for the remaining Uchiha and was tackled to the ground by the three true loves of his life and the first people to ever truly know him.

Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and his cousin Uzumaki Karin.

"Ino-chan! Hinata-chan! Karin-chan! You're okay...and I'm beginning not to be!" Naruto started to groan as his girls started to squeeze the life out of him, "Choking! Not breathing! Need to breathe here girls!"

"As I thought, the real deal is better than a dream!" Ino squealed as she pressed Naruto's head against her ample chest.

"True. The Naruto-kun in my dream was so plain!" Hinata agreed as she hugged Naruto's torso and rubbed her face on it.

"The Naruto-kun I know isn't so submissive as the one in the dream!" Karin said while on the other side of Naruto's torso with her legs resting on his own.

"Sounds like my dream counterparts suck in more ways than one." Naruto groaned as Kaguya looked on in amusement and Karin looked at Naruto as he said that while giving a sly grin, "I don't even want to know what they did..."

'_Well at least that explains Naruto's soft spot for women, not that that's a bad thing..._' Lightning mused as she walked over to them and kept her eye on the humanized Juubi, who looked around her surroundings with curiosity with her animal-like ears and ahoge on her head twitching cutely.

"So what happen while we were out? I'm sensing an awful lot of unrecognizable chakra signatures among the alliance." Karin remarked while squashing the feeling of her senses going haywire due to the new arrivals and their different than normal chakra power signatures.

"You got me, but the most important thing you all should know is that Sasuke showed his true colors. He only joined the Shinobi Alliance so that after we defeat the Akatsuki, he would start a revolution that involves taking over the world. To see through it, he's aiming to kill the five current Kage, along with yours truly. I almost took him out, but he revitalized himself with your blood, Karin-chan. I was on the ropes until Ootsutsuki Kaguya and Lightning Farron here arrived and extracted the Yin Sage Chakra from Sasuke and transferred it to me. Despite that, Sasuke managed to take control of Kaguya, but me and Lightning managed to free her from his control." Naruto explained, with Ino and Hinata looking shocked while Karin was seething that Sasuke stole her blood, and realized he did it after he kabobed her with his Chidori Spear while trying to kill Danzo when he held her hostage while her guard down.

"Where's that bastard Uchiha now?" Ino spat, with Hinata activated her Byakugan in response that surprised Kaguya upon seeing someone else with her unique eye ability, and Karin had Chakra Chains freely moving about as if they had minds of their own, almost trying to stab at anything or anyone that even so much as moved in an antagonistic manner toward her person or her loved ones.

"Well what are the odds, huh sister? Your two children had descendants 2000 years later both from the different clans that ended up together. It is like your own childhood all over again, huh?" Lightning laughed while nudging Kaguya, who had a pouty face and muttered something about incest happening no matter how many generations passed without knowledge.

"I found him! He's near Uchiha Madara's body- Wait… that handseal sequence!" Hinata's eyes widened in horror, "That looks like the Assimilation Jutsu! Orochimaru must've taught it to him or he stole it! He's going to try to absorb and merge his body with Madara's!"

Naruto, Kaguya, and Lightning whipped around towards Sasuke's position, the path thankfully void of the Alliance and dimensional newcomers.

"Shit~!" Naruto yelled as he and Kaguya both formed and readied their Truth-Seeking Balls, knowing it was the fastest attack possible and was able to adapt according to the thought process of the user while in flight on the off chance something should happen. Zetsu was nowhere to be seen and after he helped Sasuke get away moments ago, the chance was likely that he would be getting in the way.

"**Freeze my enemies' time for all eternity! Chill!**" Lightning yelled, unleashing her most powerful ice spell in Sasuke and Madara's general vicinity, "Take them out, now!"

Naruto and Kaguya directed the Truth-Seeking Balls where Lightning's ice spell hit and used Nature Manipulation to turned them into spikes that flowed like spider webs similar to Sasori's poisoned magnetic sand when he fought Ino, Yakumo, Tenten, and Chiyo; to turn the Uchiha brat and the corpse into pincushions.

Sasuke felt the attention of Naruto as he was almost at Madara's body. The Ice attack from that other woman was close to his general location and that of Madara's body, but thankfully it missed them both. He was still running when suddenly time seemed to slow down all around him. No that wasn't what was happening, time for him seemed to still be moving at the same speed, but everyone around him seemed to be slowing down. It wasn't like any of his other Sharingan abilities, nor was his Rinne Sharingan and normal Sharingan even active at the moment. He let it go as he continued toward the body with every ounce of his energy, knowing that once he got that body he would greatly improve his chances against the dobe and all his allies that were now free.

Naruto and Kaguya's Truth Seeking Balls were still going towards Sasuke when suddenly a mass of White Zetsu appeared in the way of many of the now net-like balls. The attacks easily decimated the Zetsu, however the remaining Truth Seeking Balls were nowhere near enough to ensure a guaranteed chance of killing Sasuke. Though as they thought that, suddenly everything changed.

Sasuke was still rushing toward the body when he felt the distinct feeling he had come to know as Zetsu. It was strange, Zetsu himself didn't emit any unique chakra signature that would make him noticeable by others, nor did he have any other traits that would have allowed him to be sensed. So how did Sasuke come to know of his presence? It didn't matter though as Zetsu did his job.

Sasuke felt as the dobe's and Kaguya's attack hit Zetsu and was still coming at him when suddenly everything around him stopped. He was seeing clearer than he ever had before and everything around him was at a standstill. He himself even stopped, something that would normally go against better judgement in the case of the dobe attacking him. He looked around at the various people by the Shinju and even turned to look at the dobe himself. Nothing was moving, even the dobe's and goddess's attack stopped cold. He smirked and then walked toward Madara's body, before started the jutsu he actually stole from Orochimaru. This Assimilation jutsu really was a convenient thing to have. He finished the handsigns and absorbed Madara's body when he too felt a rush of power.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto called out, voicing the other goddesses' thought as suddenly time seemed to start up again as Sasuke's own power rolled off in waves.

The dobe and goddess's attacks were coming towards him and he looked at someone by the first Shinju remains who was close to him and grinned evilly.

"Chojuro..." Sasuke called, his eyes shining an eerie red, very different from that of his Rinne Sharingan or his normal Sharingan. The weakened blue haired boy from the Mist village looked at him before he suddenly, against his own will, shunshined directly in front of Sasuke.

Naruto and Kaguya's attack was aiming true for Sasuke, when suddenly they both felt massive negative emotions off Sasuke the likes of which he had never felt before, and the presence of a new party in front of Sasuke, being controlled by a genjutsu the likes of which Naruto knew was not something done by any kind of Sharingan. However it did feel very similar to what he used to control Kaguya a short time ago, albeit much more advanced in power.

"No, no, stop!" Naruto yelled while Kaguya swore, both giving the mental command to stop their own Truth Seeking Balls the very moment Naruto felt Chojuro enter the path, but they were too late. His and Kaguya's attack had connected and gutted and skewered the vital organs of a boy who had done no wrong.

"Chojuro!" a weakened Mei screamed in horror as the life left the young swordsman's eyes.

"DAMMIT, NO!" Naruto yelled yet again in rage as the dust settled around Sasuke, blood on the ground around him and on his face.

'_How did he do that?!_' Kaguya wondered with her teeth gritted in anger, and it was then she and Naruto noticed the difference in Sasuke's eyes: a red, glowing, bird-shaped symbol took the place of what was Sasuke's Sharingan eyes, "What is that?! I never seen eyes like those before!"

The power emanating from them was very much like that of the Sharingan, a hateful cursed power, yet seemed infinitely stronger than that of the Sharingan. Naruto knew that this was something that should never be allowed to exist, but Sasuke had already taken to calling more names.

"Killer Bee, Suigetsu, Jugo, Orochimaru!" Sasuke looked at each one as he said their names and each one suddenly started moving against their will toward Sasuke. A red-headed girl who was standing next to Bee started trying to pull him back and Sasuke was unsure how he did it, but read her mind, and learned her name was Karui.

"Karui!" he called out, with Bee's student following suit and looked up at Sasuke before also moving against her will towards the last of the Uchiha.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto yelled out in shock, and turned towards Sasuke enraged, "You bastard! You were there when I was freed of my pain! Why would you do something like this? Uchiha!"

Sasuke just smirked as he simply said, "Kabuto!" with Kabuto now sharing the same fate as the others, as Black Zetsu looked on at Sasuke and was especially impressed at the power Sasuke managed to awaken.

"_The Power of a King._** This is perfect, the incarnation of Indra will be the perfect piece in my plans. **_He seems to be using many different abilities through this new power, I need to ensure he has the strongest of followers enslaved to this power._** But it seems as though there will be a different set cards laid out considering what he has already shown, nevermind what he still could have.**"

All the people Sasuke called now stood in front of him with their backs to Naruto, when suddenly Sasuke stated, "By my right as the new leader of the all powerful clan of Uchiha, be my slaves, my servants, for all eternity!"

"Yes my lord!" they all shouted at once.

"This is bad! If he calls anymore names he knows..." Lightning stated before drawing Kaguya's attention, "Kaguya!"

"I know, sister!" Kaguya yelled back, looking up at the moon with her third eye shining.

"Kaguya, **what are you doing?!**" Naruto yelled in horror as the projection of the Rinne Sharingan appeared on the moon, with the knowledge of the effects of the Mugen Tsukuyomi springing forth from the back of his mind.

"Protecting everyone else! The Mugen Tsukuyomi can do more than enslave others, which I'm not doing by the way, thank you very much! This protection would be even more effective with an Uzumaki-style seal by the way! **Usagi no Megami no Shukufuku (Blessing of the Rabbit Goddess)!**" Kaguya called out, her arms spread out as her Rinne Sharingan shined on everyone not affected by Sasuke's strange genjutsu.

Naruto was hesitant at first, but at Lightning's look of reassurance, Naruto again created an Uzumaki Sealing Array without conscious thought as to how he was performing it, that spread along the ground under the others all across the entire battlefield including those already afflicted by Sasuke's genjutsu, with the sealing array glowing with the color of of Kaguya's dojutsu before shattering.

"That will do it!" Kaguya stated as Sasuke called out Ino's, Hinata's, and Karin's names. They flinched, but true to Kaguya's word, they weren't affected, "Sadly, while it will protect those not afflicted, it cannot protect or reverse the effects of those already under Sasuke's control."

"**Dammit!**" Black Zetsu muttered as Sasuke became frustrated after calling out more names he knew, but to no avail, "**Oh well, no matter. **_There are more followers to be found __**outside**__ the battlefield here-_** What?!**"

"I have a clear shot at him! Payback time! **Mind Destruction Jutsu!**" Ino yelled out as she sent her chakra, that was previously augmented by Kurama, into Sasuke, who didn't expect such an attack.

"Gah! You fucking whore!" he snarled as his body froze up. "I'll be sure to rip your body to shreds first, after I'm through pleasing myself that is!"

"He's incapacitated, but I can't hold it forever! Now's your chance to finish him for good, Naruto-kun!" Ino said in a positive light, though somewhat disgusted by Sasuke's words and made a gagging noise.

"You're the best, Ino-chan!" Naruto praised his fellow blonde and charged at Sasuke with the Ryujin equipped with the Wind Orb that he unsealed from his right wrist while in motion to take the Uchiha's head clean off.

"Killer Bee! Suigetsu! Jugo! Orochimaru! Karui! Kabuto! Protect your master!" Sasuke shouted in panic. While Sasuke got his new slaves busy on that, he tried to remember just how it was that he read Karui's mind. If he could somehow use that to deflect Ino's attack right back at her, it may open up a good opening that he could use against his greatest enemy.

"Yes, my lord!" they said in unison as they moved to intercept Naruto.

**Play "Soul Evangelist" from Tales of Graces F**

Naruto growled, not wanting to fight them, but he has no choice. He jumped over Orochimaru, Kabuto, and the sea of snakes they unleashed at him, simultaneously double kicking them in the face to stun them while he cleared a path. It did the trick though, as he was able to cleanly avoid a large engagement with two of Sasuke new heavyweight troublemakers. Really, it was bad enough Naruto would have to deal with Killer Bee, but Orochimaru and Kabuto as well... Why did he suddenly feel so much older than he should be?

Suigetsu slashed out at him with Samehada that Bee tossed to him, but Naruto deflected his attack with the Kyuuzou no Fujin that he swapped out with his Ryuujin immediately after he saw who was coming at him next, and ducked under Jugo's Destroying Axe Piston Fist: Style One that was aimed for his head. Knocking Suigetsu away with with the help of a jolt of Lightning Chakra from his Kyuuzou no Fujin, he engaged Killer Bee, who after tossing Samehada over to his new ally pulled out all eight of his old swords to skewer Naruto. Naruto grit his teeth as he weaved in and out of his strikes. How the fuck does anyone fight this and get out without a scratch? Sage Mode and Negative Emotion Sensing were working overtime.

Karui attempted to flank Naruto while Bee was engaged with him, but he was easily able to detect her attack thanks to his Empathic ability and had a Chakra Arm swiftly backhand her across the face to back her off. "Five across the eyes bitch! Really, I have no problem with you, but don't think you can ever get away with trying to attack me like last time. I'm still pissed at that shot you got on me back in Konoha! If you hadn't done so, I would've told you everything I knew about the duck-butt!" Naruto yelled at Karui while moving his Kyuuzou no Fujin to his left hand and resummoned his Ryujin in his right to defend against another buzzsaw-like attack from Killer Bee. Suigetsu and Jugo also reengaged Naruto, but were all four of Naruto's current attackers were suddenly wrapped in Karin's Chakra Chains.

"I got them! Go, Naruto-kun!" Karin yelled as she used her Chains to toss Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karui into Bee while he was struggling to regain control of his chakra thanks to the negating effect Uzumaki Chakra Chains had on Jinchuuriki (well, former Jinchuuriki now), and lashed out with yet more chains at Orochimaru and Kabuto before Lightning engaged the two Snake summoners.

Naruto gave a quick nod to both for their help and charged at the still immobile Sasuke who was struggling against a now sweating Ino's jutsu, with Black Zetsu as his last line of defense. Zetsu rushed forward and attempted a Wood Style Jutsu while also bringing out more White Zetsu to help slow Naruto down and maybe even steal his chakra, but was to be denied by Naruto's quick thinking.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Naruto unleashed the Rinnegan's signature jutsu out of nowhere that blasted the White Zetsu horde away from him. Zetsu was dazed momentarily, but before he could even attempt to regain his composure, Naruto had used his Chakra Arms to summon a quick Mini-Rasenshuriken that easily prevented one of the wars' masterminds from getting back in the fight quickly.

"Naruto-kun, he's too strong! I can't… hold it… anymore!" Ino cried and gasped as Sasuke suddenly invaded Ino's own mind with his newly acquired Seal of Absolute Sound, mainly with which he gained some particular memories of Ino's period of time during the Academy, which just so happened to pertain to when she learned of Naruto's burden. However, that was as far as he got when he was then shocked out of Ino's mind when the Uzumaki Seal enhancing the power of Kaguya's Blessing of the Rabbit Goddess suddenly increased in strength almost tenfold, dazing him just as Naruto was a few feet away from him.

Naruto slashed at the Uchiha, "Time to die, teme!"

Sasuke still stunned from Kaguya's psychic blast, stabbed at the Uzumaki screaming, "I don't think so, dobe!"

The scene was blood red as Naruto slashed Sasuke's throat out with a Wind Slash and Sasuke stabbing Naruto directly in the heart with a Lightning Stab, causing blood to spill from the both of them. As they both coughed up blood and glared at each other, Sasuke attempted to break away from Naruto with a Shinra Tensei, his Rinne Sharingan powers still present despite the transformation of his own eyes. Naruto managed to counter with a Shinra Tensei of his own, beginning a vicious power struggle as they bled out. Eventually the air-pocket compressed by the combined gravity jutsu ruptured and exploded, flinging both ninja against opposite ends.

"How dare you rise against Sasuke-kun, you deadbeat!"

"Ah crap…!" Naruto groaned as his senses alerted him to Sakura coming from out of nowhere above him, cocking back her fist knocked his head off, "Where'd the banshee come from?!"

"**Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Guard!**"

Fortunately she didn't get close to him as Hinata met the traitor in midair and connected with her alternative to the Eight Trigrams Heavenly Rotation, cutting the banshee across her face with her arc-shaped chakra blades and knocking Sakura away. The Hokage's prized pupil now turned traitor landed to the ground in front of Karin who was running towards Naruto.

"You fucking bitch!" Karin shrieked as she unleashed her Chakra Chains on Sakura, intent on tearing her flesh from her bones in retaliation for Sakura falling for Sasuke's offer at the time and nearly killing her when she was down...

Karin hadn't intended on that specific target, but the howls over the battlefield were quite pleasant on her ears.

"I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding out my ass! Oh god, my virginity!" the banshee screamed before she passed out from the pain of Karin's Chakra Chain that pierced her in the way she always wished Sasuke would have.

"Naruto-kun! Hold on!" Hinata cried as she administered a Healing Jutsu on Naruto's wound, "You'll be okay! Please be okay! Naruto-kun-! Eh?"

Hinata blinked as the wound healed itself at an accelerated rate, far faster than his previous healing factor even enhanced through Kurama's chakra could have ever worked.

"Woah!" Naruto said, stunned as he touched what used to be his wound only to feel skin.

"His wound regenerated?" Ino asked as Kaguya and Lightning came up to them, "That's amazing!"

"He's not the only one!" Karin called over to them as she threw Sakura away like a rag doll with her chains, "That bitch Uchiha regenerated too! His throat's all healed!" Karin then looked to the girl she just tossed, "Even Sakura is starting to regenerate from her wounds! Dammit won't she ever die…?!"

"You gotta be kidding me! How are they pulling that off?!" Naruto fumed, getting up at the same time as Sasuke, "**Uzumaki Kenjutsu Wind Style: Deadly Tempest Vortex!**"

He unleashed the large razor wind attack at Sasuke, who sneered and countered with, "Die! **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!**"

"Oh crap! Get back! **Water Style: Stormy Blockade!**" Naruto yelled, his attack getting sucked into the fire jutsu as the girls ran for it, summoning a massive torrent of water from the sky as the wall of flame bear down on them, "**Water Style: Great Waterfall Vortex!**"

The summoned water formed into a giant waterfall vortex like its name and clashed with Sasuke's Fire Jutsu, pushing it back as Naruto formed a Rasenshuriken and added his water nature, "**Wind/Water Style: Odama Rasenshuriken Typhoon!**", and threw it. The technique increased in size as it passed through the water and crashed into the Fire Jutsu that started to get put out.

"What?!" Sasuke snarled, jumping out of the way of the Water and Wind style jutsu that he had never seen Naruto use before, which had easily broken through his technique, and glared hatefully at Naruto, who was panting from using several high-ranked jutsu in a row in such a short time, and feeling the strain that'll hopefully fade away soon.

"Fucking dobe! Why don't you and your cumdumps just die?! Do even remember who I am in that peabrain of yours?! I am Uchiha Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, and this world will be under my rule through my revolution!"

"And what makes you think that I'll allow that to happen as long as I live?!" Naruto demanded, pissed at Sasuke's choice of words for his girls, while inwardly hoping that the Uchiha's uncontrollable pride will get the other newcomers to come over his side to help fight him, "What the hell gives you the right?! Nothing!"

"It's not nothing at all, dobe. It's actually quite simple that even a retarded loser could understand better than you. It's because I can. Because I have the power to do so! It's because I have the desire to do so! And it's because you're the only one who can even hope to stop me that you need to die here and now. I'm going to do what that bitch next to you couldn't do and take everything in this world through my revolution! Only this time, there will be no traitors from my bloodline to stop me! Ever since the Uchiha came into existence, we've been denied everything, all because we thought absolute power is preferable to rule the world with. Love? Ha! It's just a folly! It makes you weak. It made my brother Itachi weak, and now he's dead because of it. And you know what, he deserved his fate!"

"Keep talking asshole..." Naruto muttered under his breath while feeling some of the others, from their auras, slowly siding with him.

"Now I'm stronger than him. Better than him. And despite that bitch taking the old man's powers away from me, I still have some left! I've also gained new power! You know why? Because I am an Uchiha, and we are the Elite of the Elite! No one is better than us, no one! Not even you, despite all your so-called accomplishments, dobe. Everything will be mine, everything! And best of all, there's nothing that you can do about it. At the end of the day, that's all that matters, so you, protected by your bitches from my new power, have the honor of dying by my hands!"

"**Well said, Sasuke.**" Zetsu agreed with pride as Sasuke raised his hand to initiate his Kirin jutsu, but was thrown off by Naruto's laugh, like he didn't take him seriously.

"I don't know, man. I rather have a family and be loved for who I am, than have absolute power and be a fucking nutjob in taking over the world." Naruto remarked as he stood up, "What do you think, girls?"

"Yeah. This guy has no idea what he's talking about. At the end of the day, he's just a spoiled little child, lashing out at the world like a baby throwing a temper-tantrum." Lightning replied slyly in a mocking manner directed at the Uchiha.

"In that case, we'll treat you like a child and give you a beating your parents neglected to give you!" Kaguya said with finality as she reactivated her Byakugan and Rinne Sharingan.

"**You'll never win against Sasuke. I'll make sure of it, **_**mother**_**.**" Zetsu said, smirking directly at Kaguya who got riled up at his mocking over now.

"Zetsu..." Kaguya slowly seethed, starting forward as Lightning held her back with a hand on her shoulder, with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Karin bracing themselves as Sasuke's Kirin lightning jutsu manifested in the sky.

"Sasuke, a few words of advice if you're truly ready for this. Even the most brilliant lights in the world eventually flicker and die. Even if you are able to kill me, it wouldn't matter. When the light is seemingly gone... darkness will return. So you may prepare your guardians, build monuments to a so-called "free world," but take heed... There will be no victory in strength alone. Because light always remains, even if you can't see it and with that small twinkle of light, there is a revolution to your own rule. I guarantee someone will finish this, but that someone won't be anyone else. Death itself won't stop me from killing you!"

"Rabble on and on you worthless dobe. Your time is up, and my revolution, is NOW!" Sasuke declared and unleashed his deadly jutsu upon his opposition.

"We'll see about that!" an echo of a angelic female voice sounded from the Heavens as the Kirin made contact with the rebellion against Uchiha Sasuke's Revolution, just as Zetsu lost his smile.

"It's done. No one can stand up against me now." Sasuke stated with an evil smile, "I win."

"**I wouldn't count on that, Sasuke.**" Zetsu countered simply as the dust cleared, revealing a purple and yellow barrier hanging horizontally above Naruto and the girls that protected them from the Kirin.

"I cannot stand by and let you erase the very hope of this world, Uchiha Sasuke! And I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that!" the voice shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the air to find a woman appearing in her 20s with long flowing green hair reaching down to her lower legs with a golden tiara on top, green eyes, and wearing an elegant and regal low-cut sleeveless white dress with red trims and numerous gold ornaments, wielding a golden and blue staff and a blue and gold mirror shield.

**Play "The Return of Palutena" from Kid Icarus Uprising**

"Who-?" Naruto was asking dumbly with a question mark floating on top of his head.

"About time you joined us, fellow sister!" Kaguya said as the new goddess landed in front of the others, facing an infuriated Sasuke and a now nervous Zetsu.

"We knew when Naruto unleashed his power, you would be awakened. What the hell took you so long to descend, Miss Know-It-All Palutena?" Lightning asked in annoyance as Palutena turned around.

"I...got lost on the road of life?" Paultena replied meekly, with Lightning scowling and walking up to her after noticing a food crumb her cheek, "Which is a pretty long road to be honest. It looks like I missed a lot, like your growth, Kaguya..."

"Eh?!"

"Take this!"

In a flash, Palutena used Warp to teleport behind Kaguya and grabbed her from behind by her breasts.

"No, no, not again! Don't!" Kaguya wailed as Palutena squeezed her breasts, "Ah!"

"Mmm, just like old times. You have the same smell, and your boobs have gotten bigger..." Palutena said sultry as Kaguya shivered in pleasure.

"Uh, is this really happening right now?" Naruto asked, the sudden awkwardness increasing as he, Hinata, Ino, and Karin sweatdropped.

"Pa-lu-te-na!" Lightning said eerily from behind the green-haired Goddess of Light, who then sweated at Lightning's ominous aura, "I'll ask you again! What took you so long?"

"Um yes. Uh? What did you think I did?" Palutena asked meekly with a nervous laugh, while her hands were still on poor Kaguya's breasts, with the Rabbit Goddess crying anime tears.

"You were busy stuffing your face with salad before you got here, you baka glutton!" Lightning snapped as she pulled on her fellow goddesses' cheeks with a tickmark on her head.

"Owie~ I'm sorry, Lightning-oneesama!" Palutena wailed as Lightning continued her assault while Kaguya and the others sweatdropped more at the scene.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME WITH YOUR COMEDY ROUTINE?!" Sasuke roared in anger as he was fed up and summoned his new Susanoo that was a combination of his and Madara's Complete Body Susanoo's, "DROP DEAD! **BLAZE STYLE: SUSANOO KAGUTSUCHI!**"

"Uh-oh! Off-screen voice of a pissed off gay Uchiha!" Karin yelled as the arrows was over charged.

"Weiss, Yang, **Freezerburn**!"

A girl in white wielding a rapier dropped down in front of Naruto's group and created a sheet of ice on the ground, as well as a girl with blonde hair that wielded odd yellow gauntlets followed and punched at the frozen ground, creating a mist-like effect that hindered Sasuke's visibility. Not one to be denied, Sasuke fired the arrow of dark flames.

"**Santen Kesshun, I reject!**"

A massive orange, triangular barrier formed in front of the Susanoo the moment Sasuke fired the arrow, with the result being the arrow blowing up in Sasuke's face, with the faces scattering apart, setting fire to Sasuke's Susanoo and hitting nearby Zetsu, who escaped with a Wood Style substitution.

"Argh! What?!" Sasuke snarled as he put out the flames and swung his Susanoo Sword to get rid of the mist to look for the source of the new shield; his eyes following three small streaks of light that retreated back to the hairpins of a busty orange haired, brown-eyed young woman, just as an ice mirror appeared from above with a thought to be dead person, flinging ice senbon at him to forced him to move.

"Haku-chan?!" Naruto shouted in surprised at seeing his dear friend alive once again.

"Yes, I'm alive for good, Naruto-kun." Yuki Haku said, overjoyed and turned to the Uchiha, "You'll have to do better than that, Uchiha!" she crowed as she stamped her foot on the ground to unleash her Thousand Needles of Death thanks to the moisture and ice on the ground.

Before Sasuke could voice his outrage, he and Zetsu were forced to dodged as a rain of light arrows fell from the sky at him, fired by a young woman with similar hair like Lightning's; arrows that Lightning herself recognized and was shocked to see.

"S-Serah?!"

"**Tiro Finale!**"

It wasn't over, as another young girl in yellow fired an oversized gun that blew through Sasuke's Susanoo, as cries of "**Power of Destruction!**" and "**Holy Lightning!**" was heard, and Sasuke and his forces were forced to move to dodge bolts of red energy and yellow lightning fired off by a voluptuous duo of a black and white clad redhead and a ravenette wearing a miko outfit. Then a large bullet from an oversized gun, wielded by a busty blonde Draculina with red eyes and elongated fangs, hit Sasuke square between the eyes that shattered his Susanoo and caused to scream in pain as he bleed from them.

'_I see. Using Sasuke's ego to get these strangers to your side. Smart, but at the end of the day, it means nothing.'_ "**There's too many of them for us to handle, and has the humans would say: discretion is the better part of valor. We need to retreat to begin gaining a foothold into this world.**" Zetsu advised Sasuke as the avenger panted from the strange attacks focused on them.

"It doesn't matter how many bitches the dobe gets on his side of the field. They're nothing before an Uchiha!" Sasuke growled as he held his bleeding eyes and to his shock, saw a flock of crows with a very familiar person within it, "No, it's can't be!"

"Foolish little brother..." Uchiha Itachi muttered in disappointment, "I trusted you, but you fooled me and everyone else. I said I would always love you no matter what, but now…"

"DAMN YOU UZUMAKI!" Sasuke roared, looking to charge an equally shocked Naruto, and fired a Blaze Style: Great Fireball at him, but a blur appeared before Naruto with a set of Mangekyou Sharingan and cancelled it out with their own Amaterasu, "No, no, no! Not you too!"

Sasuke was now like wild animal, refusing to believe that the one who stopped his attack was his own mother back from the dead, Uchiha Mikoto, who looked at him with sorrow and disappointment.

"Mikoto-san too?!" Naruto gaped, while Sasuke let out an unholy roar and charged forward, but Zetsu held him back with his Mokuton.

"**No! Uzumaki may look ready to fall over, but your own family is against you, we need to treat your injuries, and you still have to get adjusted to your increased powers. We retreat for now...**" Zetsu countered sternly as he used his greatly strengthened Wood Style gain from Yamato's body to surround him, a frothing at the mouth Sasuke, and the latter's new enslaved followers.

"Don't let them get away!"

12 close-ranged fighters, mostly girls, charged towards the dangerous new faction: a lone man wearing all black wielding the legendary Dragon Sword, a girl in a blue and white kunoichi outfit, her sister except in purple with a butterfly motif, a brunette skilled in Karate, a blonde wearing a black leather outfit and wielding a big ax, another kunoichi who a shrine maiden and wielding a unique naginata, a geisha in pink, a female tengu in all black, a girl in black robes who looked just like the blue and white wearing kunoichi, another blonde in black leather wielding modernized long-ranged weapons, and a schoolgirl with a black glove with a cute pirate skull design.

"**Fools…**" Zetsu murmured as he wrapped some branches around the attackers and held on, though the schoolgirl managed to escape by kicking the branch, landing a ways away, and charging forward to help her friends. The Black Mokuton clone also wrapped up in White Zetsu clones all of the people Sasuke had used his new powers on before going a step further and grabbing many of the travellers who looked as if they had not decided to fight against Sasuke yet. Zetsu then slowly directed the next statement to the remnants of the Shinobi Alliance, the dimensional newcomers, and the resurrected individuals against him and Sasuke as he and the others sunk into the ground with his captives, "**Let me assure you all: This, is **_**not**_** over...**"

They were gone, which was good because Naruto looked ready to fall over due to the adrenaline rush, thanks to the surprising events, leaving him. Naruto looked slightly frustrated at Sasuke's escape, but knew that there was nothing to be done at this point. The Uchiha clan aside from Itachi and Mikoto always were best at turning tail.

"Kasumi-san! Ayane-san! Everyone!" the schoolgirl cried in distress, hoping to get an answer, but there was none.

"Sasuke..." Mikoto murmured sadly, deeply disturbed along with Itachi by the darkness and madness in her youngest son's eyes.

"You're taking this extraordinarily well." Lightning said as she looked to the blonde Uzumaki who looked barely on his feet. "The way you were talking earlier, one might think that you would be upset at yet another missed opportunity in beating him to death with his own arms."

"They're gone..." Karin stated when she couldn't sense them anymore, not truly listening to Lightning's comments as she had yet to even be introduced. Just then Naruto suddenly fell over, causing Karin and several other to rush to him. Karin caught him before he hit the ground and in a startled frenzy began yelling, "Naruto-kun! What's wrong? Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto didn't respond, his eyes closing against his will as Karin, Ino, and Hinata shook him to no avail.

"What now?" Hinata wondered in distressed as everyone gathered around Naruto, with two ladies with red hair pushed their way towards the center where Naruto is, "What's gonna happen now?"

"We prepare for war." one of the redheads with Chinese buns like Tenten and 6 seal tags hanging from distinct hairpins holding said buns stated simply.

The other redhead knelt down towards Naruto and hugged him as she began to emit Chakra from her body that Karin knew came from Naruto having been very intimate with Naruto's own Chakra signature, continuing the other woman's comment, "We will go to war to protect this world from that Uchiha's revolution. There is no more time to waste, Naruto-kun needs our help."

She looked specifically at Karin when saying this. Somehow it made Karin feel good, as if she herself was connected to this woman. They did look an awful lot alike and Naruto was her cousin. Given the familiarity in Chakra signatures between Naruto and this woman, it was highly likely she was his mother. But Naruto told her that his mother had died an hour after his birth. How could she be alive?

"We make for Uzushio!", the first redhaired woman said, "Introductions can be handled at a later point." saying this while looking at the vast amount of people who seemed to still be in the area of Naruto.

"I can get us there." Kaguya said with certainty, holding up a Hiraishin kunai she got from one of Naruto's pockets, "Hold on to your lunches, you brats!"

After modifying the seal on it with her own design in mere seconds, a sight which had both of the unnamed redheaded women eyeing her with interest, she threw it down to the ground and her own unique style of a sealing array reached out to everyone around her. Before another word was spoken, they vanished in a flash along with the remains of the Shinju.

"So, it begins..." Hagoromo murmured before he too, disappeared.

* * *

**(Konoha, a day later)**

"Kakashi, you understand my order correct?" a slightly pleased Sasuke said as he was going to begin the next stage of his plan. It was quite surprising to him that Naruto never bothered to return to the village given his ability with the Hiraishin jutsu. Not that it mattered, nor did he care.

"Yes Sasuke-sama. I'm to organize a meeting with the whole village to announce the end of the war. It will take me no less than one hour. Due try and be patient my lord, as it takes quite a large amount of time to gather the whole village on short notice like this." Kakashi said while kneeling before Sasuke who was sitting at the Hokage's desk with Zetsu by his side. For a man who just fought one of the most difficult battles in his life the day before, the Uchiha looked quite rested.

"Don't worry about that slave, just go!" Sasuke yelled before leaning back into his new chair and resting both his hands in front of his face, tapping them together slowly.

To him, sitting in this chair was a victory over the dobe. The dobe always wanted to be Hokage, ruling and 'protecting' the village for the ultimate goal in acknowledgement. And now he was in the very chair Naruto worked all his worthless life to acquire. When he declared that he was going to be Hokage, he didn't do it to honor his brother and his sacrifice, but to get one over the dobe, and exact the ultimate revenge against the past Hokage for their treatment of his clan just because they believed in power over friendship.

Power was everything, and in addition, it all belong to the Uchiha.

Zetsu picked this moment to make a comment, "**Are you sure this is how you want to begin Sasuke-sama? Sending clones of yourself out to the other villages with high level shinobi we gathered from the former Shinobi Alliance who weren't at the battle site with Naruto in order to bring them into the fold under your rule is all well and good, but your chances of enslaving the people en masse like you did to those others with the clones might not work.**"

"I understand that Zetsu. However you must understand that we have 2 factors to keep in mind. First is the need for me to test the full range of my new abilities and the use of clones to do that is important. If I cannot do it with clones, it is a big loss yes, however we are not losing those villages to the dobe. The reason for that is because I enslaved all those stupid ninja. Having the various ninja return to their villages in a group like that is perfect because it shows that the war is truly over. Better still is how we can use minor testing of a choice few before we go through and make the announcements proclaiming my rise to leadership where I would enslave whole villages at a time."

As Sasuke said that, he got a slight tingle up his spine at just how perfect this was. Here he was, on the verge of completing the Uchiha clan's greatest wish. Complete and total domination over the entire Ninja System. Better still, was that he was in sole leadership of the system since he was the last living Uchiha. After all, what happened yesterday had to be a Genjutsu. There was no way Itachi or his disgraced whore of a mother appeared before when he himself saw that fool fade into dust from his Edo Tensei form and that bitch when she got skewered by his father's sword trying to withdraw from the coup years ago and pinned it on Itachi.

Just than, the door to his office was flung open and a pink flash swooped in, "Sasuke-sama! Ouch!" she squeaked and grabbed her head in pain as she received a jolt, however the shock was a mental trigger Sasuke himself put on her when he enslaved the girl. After all, he would make her his bitch to rebuild the clan, she did get strong enough after all, but that incessant screaming would no longer be tolerated. If only she would learn to stop screaming, she could become the perfect slut to him.

"Sasuke-sama, I took care of things in the sealing chamber beneath the building. In a short amount time, those clones you requested will be ready. Is there anyway I can take charge of their training? Most of those girls have it coming and I can make them serve you to the very fullest of their potential. Owie!" Sakura again screeched out and again grabbed her head in pain.

"Slut, if you do not knock on my door, by Kami I will kill you where you stand and then revive you only to do it again! And stop your fucking screaming!" Sasuke yelled with a tick mark bulging on his forehead before calming down, "Now as to your orders and request, thank you Sakura for preparing these clones. I can't wait to see the dobe's face as I have his own girlfriends sucking my nuts. Really, if only they had proper attitude adjustments, the originals would be perfect for my use in reviving my clan given all the power they have. At least this way I can still make use of them. However, I cannot give you complete charge of their training. You can only take charge of behavioral modification treatment. Beyond that, those girls will need specialized training only their respective clans can offer to bring out their complete potential."

Just then, Kakashi knocked on the door which Sakura had left wide open to announce his presence. "Sasuke-sama, it's time."

Sasuke proceeded to follow Kakashi out of the Hokage's office while Zetsu moved to a spot hidden away through use of his Mokuton abilities. Zetsu was also monitoring the clones of Sasuke who were about to make similar announcements in the four other Great Shinobi villages. His powers made travelling long distances such an easy task and this was something that needed to be done as soon as possible to prevent the Ashura incarnation from gaining more allies.

His other allies were being enough of a pain as it is.

Sasuke meanwhile reached the roof of the Hokage's tower and looked down upon his subjects who all fell victim to his new power. One can tell because as soon as he, Kakashi, and Sakura appeared, everyone started chanting his name in triumph and loyalty. Sasuke nodded his satisfaction and raised his arms like a cross, reveling in the chants for his name. Once some time had passed, he raised his hand to catch their attention, effectively silencing them.

Kakashi started speaking, "People of Konoha, I, Kakashi Hatake, bring word of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Sadly, there is bad news to bear, our beloved Hokage, Tsunade Senju has perished in battle. The same is true for the child of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki..." At these statements, the crowd of people was silent. It was almost deafening.

"However, I bring joyous news to this sorrowful time. Naruto Uzumaki, in his final moments after shielding Sasuke Uchiha from a fatal blow, announced that he would have his best friend be known as a true savior of Konoha. Sasuke's untimely arrival on the battlefield with the four previous Hokage revived turned the tide in a battle against his own descendant, the mastermind of this war, Madara Uchiha."

At this announcement, they were cheers of joy and more chanting of Sasuke's name. Sasuke smirked to himself as everything seemed to be working according to the plan. Kakashi started speaking again, but Sasuke was just waiting for his name. It was just a moment longer when it happened.

"I present Konohagakure no Sato's Sixth Hokage, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Sasuke stepped up to the podium where he was going to bring his Revolution to the masses. "Citizens of Konohagakure, I, Uchiha Sasuke, bear a heavy heart today." Sasuke started, though if anything it was the farthest thing from the truth. He despised every word he was currently saying, but it was needed to butter up the crowd and get everyone's attention. If he didn't do it, this whole test might end up with problems down the line.

"My dear friend, Uzumaki Naruto, has done everything he could to bring me back to my home. What he was unaware of though was my personal SSS-Ranked mission given to me by Tsunade Senju herself. This mission was to infiltrate Orochimaru's organization following the Chunin Exam Invasion that ended with the death of the Third Hokage." Again, Sasuke mentally loved how this bullshit was being eaten up by the crowd of mostly civilian descent. There was also a surprising number of younger kunoichi and shinobi who were in the crowd that could easily be molded into his tools.

"My mission was to gain Orochimaru's trust and in the process, gain training that would reform the Sannin of Konoha, as shown by how Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto were each also trained by members of the older Sannin.I proceeded to 'assassinate' Orochimaru, being unaware at the time of how the man left means to be revived in his Cursed Seals. Through this, Uchiha Itachi met his end as a traitor to Konoha, however not before removing the Seal on myself and telling me of another traitor to our fair village who worked alongside himself in killing my clan. That traitor was of course Shimura Danzou, who met his own end at my hands after he tried to abuse my bloodline in a power grab for the seat of Hokage."

At these statements, many boos were heard, denouncing Danzou's name as a past hero of Konoha. Sasuke smirked, as it was finally time. Everyone was looking up to him in awe and cheers were growing louder and louder. Sasuke raised his arms once again to silence the crowd. He needed everyone to hear him on this, as it was something that relied on auditory suggestion. It had already shown to be effective in small groups as he was getting his clones out with other villages' shinobi.

"People of Konohagakure no Sato, lend me your ears..." the audience went absolutely quiet awaiting his next words, as his voice turned hypnotic. "I need a **Sword** and a **Shield** for Konohagakure. This war has left about scattered remnants of evildoers, only made worse by their use of our own former heroes fallen in the war. You are **MY** people, members of **MY** family. Our new **Uchiha** clan shall take this **Reformed Shinobi World** under **One** banner,** Uchiha Sasuke's** banner. We shall do **WHATEVER** is necessary in defeating these fiends and maintaining **MY** order. These **Evildoers** fly the banner of our former allies, Uzushio and by proxy, **Uzumaki** **Naruto, and those of his cohorts are Evil.**"

The crowd hanging on his every word through his speech, Sasuke finished his speech "The Shinobi world now follows the rule of myself, **Uchiha Sasuke**. Anything I say is **LAW**. If someone tries to say otherwise, **They are Evil**. If someone looks wrong, **They are Evil**. **Evil must be defeated!** **Live long lives for your new King, Uchiha Sasuke. Defend MY honor and MY rule at all costs. There will be casualties, but YOU can help MY victory. The Uchiha Clan is the rightful rulers of this world!"**

"All Hail Uchiha Sasuke! All Hail the Uchiha Clan!" The crowds roaring at this Auditory form of his Absolute Obedience Geass as he has taken to calling his newfound powers were beautiful to his ears. Even more so given that the final moments of his speech cleansed him from the dirty feeling he felt early on in his speech. And it will feel oh so good to bring his tweaked clones that Sakura is now training under his wing. Now if he can only take care of that pesky Uzumaki problem, but Zetsu said something about being regenerated from a fatal attack...

* * *

**(Uzushio, three months later)**

Naruto opened his eyes and blinked to find a white ceiling staring back of him, making him realize where he was as a stale bed. He tried to sit up, but he attracted the attention of his assigned nurse, who rushed over to attend to him.

"_Ugh. Hospital..._" he growled mentally before frowning as he looked around it find the hospital room he was used to in Konoha quite different, "_Except that it's not Konoha. Where am I?_"

"Naruto-san! You shouldn't be moving yet!" she chided and gently tired guided Naruto back down onto the bed, but he resisted, getting a good look at his nurse. His vision clearing to see the busty orange-haired girl who blocked Sasuke's Blaze Style arrow with her shield, causing it to blow up in his face.

"You're that girl from before. The one who blocked Sasuke's attack. How long was I out? And I don't think I caught your name." Naruto groaned as the nurse started a check up on him.

"My name is Inoue Orihime. I was one of the ones who came to your world here thanks to your power." the orangette introduced herself with a bright smile, "You fell into a coma after the Uchiha disappeared. It's been three months since then."

"Three months? I was out three fucking months?!" Naruto repeated loudly, trying to get up again as Orihime put a finger to his mouth.

Her closeness also allowed the blonde to get a close and personal look down her cleavage, making him red in the face and tried to prevent himself from getting a hard-on.

She had some big knockers after all that rivaled Hinata's.

"Inside voice please. You're in a hospital after all that was rebuilt and reopened in your mother's homeland, Uzushio." Orihime chided him, with Naruto looking confused.

"Uzushio? You mean Uzushiogakure no Sato in the Land of Whirlpool? How did we get here?" an amazed Naruto asked as the door to his room opened.

The redhead woman with the same hairstyle as Tenten's appeared in the doorway, wearing a battle kinomo and a look of concern on her face as she made a beeline towards Orihime.

"Orihime, we need you to- Oh, you're awake, Naruto." the woman said as the blonde recognized her from the pictures in the Senju houseland shown by Tsunade.

"Uzumaki...Mito." Naruto acknowledged, and then remembered seeing Mito on the battlefield, and then frowned, noting the look of concern, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. Just a little problem that'll be rectified shortly. You just stay here and rest up. I have it under control." Mito assured him, but Naruto shook his head, sensing that something was wrong outside.

Checking through the strong bonds he shared with Hinata, Ino, and Karin, he was alarmed when he sensed Hinata's distress, followed by Ino and Karin's anger towards whoever's threatening Hinata. Gritting his teeth, he whipped the cover off his person, pulled the IV and wires out of them, and got on his feet, but wobbled a bit.

"No, you shouldn't be moving yet!" Orihime chided him, jumping forward to hold him steady, and blushed when she felt his his hospital gown.

"Sorry, Orihime-chan, but Hinata-chan's in trouble, and by extension the island. As long as I'm awake, I won't let anything happen to them!" Naruto declared as he unconsciously used chakra to outfit himself with his signature shinobi attire that was an upgraded version of his attire worn in the Fourth Shinobi World War.

"If you insist on going, then I'll follow you, and Orihime here, on the enemy who is after your dear Hyuuga girl. Follow me." Mito decided and jumped out of the window with Naruto following while being supported by Orihime.

* * *

**(Uzushio, Village Square)**

Kaguya was not happy, and surprisingly, the reason wasn't the fact that she and her sister were now stuck on Earth to recover their lost energy that Naruto used for that mass summoning event, oh-ho no. She was looking eye to eye at the sole surviving descendant of her clan, the Ootsutsuki clan. She was happy to see another descendant from her bloodline, but that happiness turned sour when said descendant revealed his master plan.

"Toneri-_kun_, could you perhaps run what you said by me again? I think something was in my ear that prevented me from hearing you clearly. That and an anvil may have impacted the head of another version of myself and I'm feeling it from this world." Kaguya requested sweetly as chakra that almost seemed as though it were miasma poured from her body like an aura. She was just a tad beyond pissed right now, if the killer intent that was directed at her descendant was any hint.

"Why are you upset, Kaguya-sama? These filthy humans you're were brainlessly protecting have used chakra for war thanks to your grandson, the Rikudou Sennin. Before I came here, I set my plan in motion by dislodging the moon from orbit so that it can destroy this planet."

"And that's what you call punishing the human race for using chakra the way they did? Kind of extreme, considering there are those in this world that never used chakra. Only on this continent that contains the Elemental Countries and the Western Lands takes up mostly 40 percent of the world uses chakra. But that's besides the point, since your plan will end in failure. Before I tell you why, answer me this: Why are you after Hyuuga Hinata here, who is already taken?"

Toneri just smiled and pointed at Hinata, "I want her to marry me, and spare her from the destruction of the world. Is that so bad?"

"It is!" a pissed off Ino and Karin yelled, pointing at him, as Kaguya sighed, putting her hand out in front of Hinata as if to block him from her.

"Not gonna happen, buddy. You might as well turn around and crawl straight back into whatever little hole you crawled out of." Lightning said and readied her sword.

"I will never marry you, Ootsutsuki Toneri! I'm a part of Naruto-kun's heart already and there's nothing you can do to change that!" Hinata yelled out in defiance, drawing a look of disappointment from Toneri.

"Then I guess your sister or the other Hyuuga girls from that Uzumaki's 'Miracle' will have to do." Toneri said coldly as he eyed them watching from the trees in the back, and activated his Tenseigan.

Just as a blonde suddenly appeared in front of him via Hiraishin, with his Rinne Sharingan activated.

Taking advantage of the Ootsutsuki's shock, Naruto grabbed him by the throat, hard, and lifted him off.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted with joy, making Toneri's eye twitch in jealousy and glare at the Uzumaki with hatred.

"You're awake." Lightning noted with approval as Orihime arrived at her side alongside Mito.

Naruto nodded and summoned a Rasengan in his hand as he gave a death glare to Toneri, who didn't appear fazed, but inside, he was frightened by the intensity in Naruto's eyes and the aura he was manifesting.

"Any last words for trying to take my girl, scum?" Naruto asked, raising the Rasengan up.

Toneri, realizing that he might not make it out unscathed, for Naruto's grip with too strong, tried to talk his way out, "You know, Naruto-kun, with the benefit of hindsight-"

He was cut short as Naruto, in no mood for another epic, prolonged battle, channeled Lightning chakra to shock the crap out of Toneri, at the same time the Rasengan morphed into a Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, and Naruto blasted Toneri away with it. He then shot out an Uzumaki Chain that impaled him in the head and yanked back, beheading him, as the body disintegrated into molecules by the Rasenshuriken throw seconds later. Leaning back to avoid the flying head, he summoned a silver kunai blade, and threw it at Toneri's head to pin it to a ruined building.

"Damn..." Lightning muttered, voicing everyone's thoughts on the fatality Naruto inflicted on an unsuspecting Toneri.

"What? With the benefit of hindsight, what? What? You didn't finish!" Naruto said and chuckled darkly as he dusted his hands off. Naruto then felt a dizzy spell come on as he proceeded to fall down.

"Naruto-kun!" Ino called out as she and Karin caught Naruto with Hinata and Orihime looking him over.

As suddenly as the Uzumaki's name was shouted out in concern, a new threat emerged in the form of one Uchiha Sasuke, who clapped loudly, with the sound appearing to come from all over, confusing and alarming the rest.

"Tch, now what?" Lightning wondered in irritation, as the clapping sounded mocking in nature and did not sound friendly.

Sasuke suddenly appeared out of thin air in front of all those present in the village. Sasuke wasn't sure he could pull this off, but Zetsu had a plan that might help. He wasn't exactly sure testing this power in front of an enemy like Naruto would be wise though, however Naruto barely seemed present given his state on the ground surrounded by his women.

"Allow me to say Naruto, that was quite a sheer magnitude of destruction your jutsu can cause never ceases to amaze. But that wasn't why I came here today. You see, me and you, we just can't do this any longer. We're both at the end of an era here, and with someone of your status present, there will always be problems for me. I'd wager you're thinking the same thing." Sasuke said as he was pacing back and forth, feigning a lowered guard.

"Everyone stay on your guard. Who knows what this limp-dick prick is up to..." Karin whispered and trying to get a sense at what Sasuke was really here for.

Sasuke then continued, "But Naruto, believe it or not, I have found a means that both of us, and all our people as well, can live in relative peace. You might think I'd just enslave the lot of you, killing you personally and then raping all your women, but that is the farthest thing from the truth. You see Naruto, I want you around... We're like bread and butter, ham and cheese, or pepperoni and sausage, we cannot be apart. We need space at times, but we must exist for balance."

Naruto started looking at Sasuke like he was going nuts. Sasuke never talked like this. Even at their last meeting, Sasuke wanted nothing more than to strike him down. Maybe he realized that he couldn't win? No that isn't true. But there was nothing he could do in his currently damaged condition having his body so unused to the now even larger extensive chakra reservoirs.

Kaguya shook her head, "I don't like this. We've seen the real Sasuke. We heard the real Sasuke. There's no way words like those are in his vocabulary. Ino, use your jutsu to contact the others on the island to keep their guard up."

"Leave it to me, Kaguya-sama." Ino confirmed, weaving through handseals and closed her eyes to concentrate, to warn everyone.

Sasuke uncaring of the people meandering in their useless rabble continued, as the last Uchiha had gotten into something of a thrill out of hearing himself speak. Even more so since this was Naruto and he was helpless. "Naruto, I want peace, you want peace. We both know this can't happen though given the current state of affairs. So shall we maybe change the field?"

As Sasuke said that he unconsciously activated another one of his ever so useful Geass skills, this one being The Order. He needed everyone's location for what he was about to do and it allowed him to predict where they were heading and any variables that might come into play. He almost blew a load when he first activated it when Sakura tried bursting into his office and proceeded to trip and hit the door handle with her cheek. She was still screaming, 'Oh Sasuke-sama!' despite the swelling. The repeated shocks were fantastic…

"Something's happening! I feel as if he's locked on to every single one of us on Uzushio!" Karin shouted as her sensory abilities proceeded to go haywire.

Locations noted, Sasuke then decided to end things, "So Naruto, despite our mutual hatred for each other and my newfound desire to see us all live on, I feel the need to change our situational relationship..." Sasuke proceeded to throw something high in the air, followed by a kunai that struck the object breaking it into hundreds of pieces.

"Now, **Forget!** The **Uchiha** never existed. The **World beyond** this island never existed." Sasuke said as his Geass gleemed off what appeared to be mirrors aimed precisely to catch everyone's eyesight no matter how they hoped to defend themselves.

"This jutsu, it feels just like… Oh, no no NO! Everyone close your ey-"

Ino's horrified scream came too late, as a bright light engulfed the island, with Sasuke using the light to leave. He didn't know if his new ability would work, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

He had work to do after all. A kingdom needs its king and he had to find some puppet for the future.

When the light died down, everyone gathered in the village square with Naruto in the middle, surrounded by those he feels a close connection to. And like him, them, and everyone else, they were all confused.

They know they're the Uzumaki clan, but who are they now, and what is their purpose?

Meanwhile, on the coast across from Uzushio Island, the bright flash of light caught the attention of a woman wearing black clothing and a purple wanderer's cloak over it, and felt a pull towards the island, as if she's being called to it.

"...Interesting." she mused, pulling back her hood to reveal long violet hair, before stepping onto the water and began her walk to the island to investigate, all while materializing a purple sword made of psychic energy in the process.

* * *

**(A Millennia later)**

Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the

exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Mankind have been driven to the brink of extinction because of Titans. Legends tell of of how people once lived beyond all-encompassing walls, as do they tell of how wars were fought with magic. Such fairy tales are often frowned upon and have lead many a good boy and girl astray. But dreamers shall always exist and one young girl sees such a dream bounding through the forest trees with unbelievable ease and completely unaided. Can these legends really hold any truth?

**Chronicles of the Maelstrom Slayers GAIDEN **_**fin**_

_**-Naruto and company will return in Maelstrom Titan Slayers-**_

* * *

_This is SoulEmbrace2010. Apologizes for being late with this. Rixxell will explain the reason since it's on his side, but it's not his fault. Anyway. hope you enjoyed the beginning of the Chronicles of the Maelstrom Slayers series, basically setting up the universe in a big way. Hard to believe that this series is now underway after countless messages between Rixxell and I planning this. The series will follow Naruto and Uzushio as they battle Sasuke and Konoha, while dealing with the events of Attack on Titan, Code Geass, and Kiddy Grade/Girl-and, along with other sub-crossovers._

_You may think that this is impossible, right? It isn't, with the amount of planning we put into this. Enjoy speculating, please review, and have yourself a wonderful summer. Take care now, bye-bye then. Oh, and I will continue my stories too._

**Rixxell Stryfe here, first off apologizing for the EXTREME lateness in this update. I will freely admit that is because my computer is essentially dead because of reasons better left behind closed doors and I had to juryrig the electrical plug just to get it running... Anyway, I already have a new computer lined up, but I won't get it until September. Maelstrom Titan Slayers is heavily in the works, but without a reliable means to write, I can't do anything. **

**But considering the delay, you have a nice beefy chapter to set the world stage on a universe that will span Attack on Titan, Code Geass, and conclude with Kiddy are many different plot threads that we purposely left open, for explanation at a later point in time. Also, there is a purpose behind the pulsing power from Naruto... As well as a code?**

**Please review, as anything you tell us can make the upcoming stories that much better. Have a good day and we'll see you with the continuation in September:)**


End file.
